


In the darkness we keep running

by simsm



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Gore, Dark Will Graham, Killing, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simsm/pseuds/simsm
Summary: Они сначала разрушили друг друга, разломали на кусочки дорогого цветного фарфора, а потом собрали, как высокохудожественный кинцуги. Оставляя на телах и душах золотые шрамы заплатки. Оставаясь способными существовать только в руках своего возлюбленного-разрушителя-творца.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Это не сонг-фик  
> Но писался он под впечатлением от песни  
> https://youtu.be/9jgleXclGvQ  
> В тексте использованы отрывки из сериала. Они не всегда дословно переведены, но автор принципиально не менял их содержание, оставляя на своё усмотрение лишь переживания героев.

Впервые Уилл заговаривает с Ганнибалом, когда тот начинает собирать их немногочисленные вещи перед тем, как съехать из маленькой душной комнатки придорожного отеля. Лектер аккуратно раскладывает купленную для них одежду по двум одинаково-черным спортивным сумкам. 

Чио ушла уже несколько дней назад, но Уилл толком и не помнит ее присутствия. Все это время реальность была в его сознании будто заволочена туманом. Он отрывками помнит их спасение. Как выбравший смерть Уилл был вырван из лап смерти отважной девушкой. Помнит марево боли и запах лекарств. Помнит голоса, но не только Ганнибала и Чио, а еще чей-то низкий, мужской и испуганный. Накачанный обезболивающими, он все время спал, и в часы неполного бодрствования принимал медицинскую помощь. Он не знает, чем было обусловлено применение на нем столь сильных и явно наркотических препаратов: необходимостью снять боль или предосторожностью Ганнибала, чтобы попытавшийся утопить их обоих профайлер не навредил больше Лектеру с его спутницей, а главное, себе. 

В относительно здравом уме Грэм пребывал от силы дня два. С того момента, как Чио ушла. 

Он помнит их разговор с Ганнибалом перед ее отбытием, и не совсем уверен, был ли он реальным. Но напряженный голос девушки и лаконичный ответ Ганнибала до сих пор стоит в голове.

____

_Уилл пытается вслушиваться в диалог у двери. Сил, чтобы перевернуться на бок на узкой деревянной койке в сторону разговаривающих, у него нет. Он лишь открывает глаза, пытаясь сконцентрировать внимание на узоре старых серых потолочных панелей._

_— Я заберу его с собой. Отвезу подальше, — звук ее тяжелых шагов по деревянному полу еле слышен, но в нем столько настойчивой упрямости, что Уиллу буквально видит, как хмурится девушка, объявляя о своем решении.  
— Нет, оставь его тут. Я сам разберусь, — голос Ганнибала приглушенный и скрипучий, как звук плохо смазанных петель на старинных тяжелых дубовых дверях. _

_— Ганнибал…_

_— Нет, — краткое и злое._

_И что-то обреченное в его голосе, заставляет Уилла снова закрыть глаза. Он засыпает, снова смиряясь со своим положением._

____

Эти два дня, когда он в сознании, не сильно отличаются от предыдущих. Боль усилилась, но от этого ничего не поменялось. Все та же комната, все те же теплые и по-медицински бесстрастные руки, делающие ему перевязки вечером, и молчаливый изможденный Ганнибал, отлучившийся за это время лишь раз, как бы давая Уиллу пространство и возможность уйти. 

Грэм бездумно и отрешенно смотрел тогда на не запертую дверь их номера и все, на что решился сделать без чужой помощи и без наркотиков, это принять душ. 

Смывая с себя пот и грязь нескольких дней, он думал о том, что ему следовало убить Ганнибала. Ведь таков был план? Они — Джек, Алана и Уилл, — собирались убить Долархайта, а за ним и Ганнибала, чтобы наконец избавить мир от этих двух чудовищ. Но Уилл осознавал, что его желания нисколько не поддавались доводам разума. Он все эти дни перед побегом убеждал себя, что хочет смерти Лектера, и даже успел в это поверить. Он накручивал внутреннюю обиду и жажду мести внутри себя, заводя пружину напряжения на максимум. Но все, на что он решился после того, как они расправились с Драконом, — покончить с собой, утащив в пучину океана и Ганнибала, потому что те чувства, которые вновь поднимали голову рядом с Лектером, не дали бы жить в его мире. Правильном мире справедливости и закона, где убийство не может приносить удовольствие, несмотря на то, кем является поверженный тобой человек, а убийца не может вызывать никаких чувств, кроме ненависти и презрения. 

Рядом с Ганнибалом Уилл не мог больше сдерживать свои эмоции и желания, свои удушающе-противоречивые и абсолютно неправильные чувства, привязанность и странную болезненную любовь. 

Но он находился в мире Ганнибала, который смотрел на вопрос жизни и смерти под другим углом.

А Уилл совершенно не желал покидать окрашенную кровью и животной силой Ганнибала реальность.

И, уж стоило себе в этом признаться, никаким образом он не хотел смерти Ганнибала, ни тогда, ни теперь.

Вернувшийся с двумя спортивными сумками Лектер не подал вида, что удивлен присутствием Грэма в номере. На его осунувшемся лице не отражалось ни одной эмоции. Он только поставил принесенный с собой обед — несколько коробок китайской кухни — на тумбочку рядом с кроватью Грэма и, развернувшись, направился в душ.

Сейчас Уилл рассматривает Ганнибала, перебирающего в руках несколько явно фальшивых паспортов, и наконец нарушает два дня полного молчания:

— Мой там тоже есть, или меня планируют подать в виде обеда? — горло, отвыкшее от разговоров, свербит, а собственный голос удивляет хрипотой и едким сарказмом.

Лектер, сидевший до этого на краю своей кровати, со странной легкостью для раненного человека поднимается и в два шага оказывается рядом с Уиллом. Первый порыв — отстраниться и откинуться в защищающую мягкость старого, но на удивление удобного кресла. Однако Грэм, повинуясь каким-то внутренним инстинктам, наоборот подается вперед, ближе к стоящему рядом с ним Ганнибалу. Еще пара сантиметров, и носки их ботинок могут соприкоснуться. Уилл прослеживает расслабленную позу мужчины, скользит взглядом от неброских коричневых туфель вверх по черным джинсам и мягкому темно-синему пуловеру и замирает, вглядываясь в янтарные глаза, в которых отражаются лучи закатного солнца. Взгляд Ганнибала не выражает опасность, скорее любопытство и интерес. Он протягивает Уиллу два паспорта, приподняв уголки губ так, как будто играет с непутевым котенком.

Грэм сглатывает комок напряжения, не совсем понимая еще его природу, только осознает, что это не страх, и берет паспорта в руки.

Один из них поддельный. Второй — его собственный, со знакомой потертостью на третьей странице.

— Как… — Уилл обрывает сам себя, понимая, что достать его паспорт в той неразберихе с побегом Ганнибала и дракой с Драконом было не так уж сложно. Но вопрос в другом. 

— Ты можешь уйти в любой момент, — как будто читая его мысли, произносит Ганнибал. Он возвращается к сумкам, и Уиллу почти жаль, что расстояние между ними вновь увеличилось. — Сохрани свою жизнь, очисти имя. Ты все время был не в себе, тебе ничего не стоит просто сказать правду. Я не собираюсь влиять на твой выбор. — Он вновь возвращается, уже держа в руках одну из сумок, и ставит ее Уиллу на колени. 

Лицо Ганнибала вновь нечитаемо, поэтому Грэм спрашивает:

— Но, чего… — он сбивается, ощущая, как пересохло во рту, облизывает губы и продолжает, — Чего хочешь ты?

— Мы не говорим сейчас о моих желаниях. — Ганнибал опять рядом, но уже не так близко, как хотелось бы. Профайлер вновь смотрит ему в глаза, (удивительно, как с Лектером так просто это ему дается), видя, как с каждым произнесенным словом холод в темных радужках сменяется пламенем. — Но если касаться этого. Я уже озвучил, чего все это время жаждал от тебя. — Уилл замирает, ощущая фантомный вкус и запах крови, чувствуя, как забытая, но такая желанная эйфория от произошедшего на скале вновь возвращается в его тело, и прекрасно понимает, о чем говорит Ганнибал. Жар охватывает щеки и ползет вниз, к шее и груди. Он делает глубокий вдох, сжимает внезапно вспотевшие ладони, а Лектер добавляет, окончательно вышибая из него все сомнения: — Ничего не изменилось, Уилл.

Грэм прикрывает веки, делает клубокий выдох, пытаясь угомонить несущиеся галопом сердце и произносит:

— Я остаюсь.

Между ними повисает пауза

— Ты планируешь наблюдать или же…? — спрашивает Лектер.

— Решу позже, — перебивает его Уилл, и это не компромисс с самим собой, он и правда еще не знает, что будет чувствовать и делать. 

— Хорошо, — в голосе Ганнибала проскальзывает тепло, и Уилл поднимает на него взгляд. 

Тонкая улыбка на точеном лице выглядит хищно и опасно, но Уилл чувствует предвкушение. Он вновь рассматривает поддельный паспорт, и, приподнимая подбородок, смотрит на Ганнибала, произносит слегка растерянно:

— Ну что же, я — Бен Таллер.

Ганнибал протягивает руку Уиллу для непривычного для него рукопожатия, и Уилл, немного замявшись, встает, чтобы пожать горячую сухую ладонь.

— Александр Жемайтис, — слегка наклоняет голову мужчина, обхватывая большим пальцем косточку на запястье Грэма, «представляется» сам.

Уилл морщится от непривычно звучащих согласных этой новой фамилии, надеясь, что не придется часто ее произносить и, ощущая, как будто всем своим существом, тепло ладони Ганнибала, впервые за это время криво улыбается, не обращая внимания на горящую почти привычной болью раненую щеку. Внутри вновь ощущение облегчения и легкой тоски, так похожей на ту, которую он испытывал вновь увидев Ганнибала, после долгой разлуки и попытки вычеркнуть его из своей жизни.

______

_Уилл стоял у последней двери несколько минут, долго не решаясь войти. Там, за такой непрочной деревянной преградой было его наваждение, его личный демон, его обостренная боль, к которой он привык за три года, сросся с ней, но именно сейчас, так близко к ее источнику, она казалась особенно острой. Он прикрыл глаза, сделал глубокий выдох через ноздри и распахнул двери._

_Ганнибал стоял спиной к нему за толстой стеклянной стеной. Его поза еле уловимо поменялась, ребра поднялись и опустились — он сделал глубокой вдох и произнес выверенное:_

_— У тебя все тот же лосьон после бритья, — он повернулся, и Уилл невольно замер, забывая, как дышать._

_Профайлер крепче сжал папку, рассматривая изменившегося, но все такого же, несломленного, горделивого, даже немного пафосного Ганнибала, и попытался подавить бурю эмоций, которая разрывала его изнутри. Уилл еле кивнул головой:_

_— Доктор Лектер._

_— Здравствуй, Уилл._

_И то, как Ганнибал произнес его имя, намеренно нежно и интимно, заставило вновь подавлять дрожь. И Грэм не был уверен, что это была дрожь отвращения._

_— Письмо получил? — продолжил Лектер._

_Уилл хотел бы улыбнуться и сказать, что прекрасно понимал ту манипуляцию, которую использовали в этом письме: сказать Уиллу не делать чего-то, чтобы тот сделал назло, и что Грэм не поддался на манипуляцию, он сам захотел в итоге взяться за дело Долархайта, — но все, на что хватило его душевных сил, сказать:_

_— Да, спасибо._

_Ганнибал, словно уловив мысли Уилла, добавил:_

_— Прочитал, прежде чем сжечь, — и лицо его безразличная маска, — или сразу бросил в огонь?_

_Грэм почти забыл, насколько Лектер проницателен. И насколько хорошо они знают друг друга. Он сглотнул ощущение, что Ганнибал вновь пробрался к нему в нутро, вновь засел в горле, то ли душа́, то ли давая напиться настоящими, проявляющимися только рядом с ним, Ганнибалом, живыми эмоциями, и подтвердил:_

_— Прочитал, а потом сжег._

_— И все равно пришел, — Лектер делает шаг к Уиллу, и тот борется с желанием шагнуть ему навстречу. — Я рад. Другие мои посетители выполняют свой долг. Обычные психиатры с банальным складом ума. Посредственности._

_Он произнес это обыденно, но явно давая понять, как уникален для него Уилл, как он его ждал все это время. И перед глазами Грэма пронесся образ Ганнибала, стоящего на коленях перед Джеком, сдавшегося правосудию, но на самом деле сдавшегося Уиллу, отдавшего ему свою свободу взамен на возможность видеть хоть изредка. Израненный, но не покорившийся Ганнибал, преклонивший колени, но не потерявший гордость. Ганнибал, способный на отвратительные поступки ради достижения ему единственному известной цели, в составляющие которой после их встречи всегда входил Уилл, — его изувеченный разум, или преданность, или же бренное тело с мозгом, способным хоть на долю секунды насытить, в прямом смысле, жажду в нем Ганнибала. Такой Ганнибал, уникальный в своем роде, так же сильно был все это время нужен и самому Уиллу._

_Стоило прожить вдали от него целых три отвратительно спокойных и ужасно скучных года, чтобы признаться себе, глядя в глаза своему наваждению, знающему Уилла едва ли не лучше его самого, как сильно все это время был нужен Ганнибал. Даже простой разговор с ним ощущался чем-то освежающим, как глоток свежего воздуха после нахождения в тесном затхлом помещений. Грэм, как заключенный, рвался получить его, такого насыщенного, что чуть глубже вздохнешь, начинает кружиться голова. И Ганнибал был для него сейчас, как тот воздух — такой желанный, каждой клеточкой его существа._

_Как же отвратительна была Грэму мысль об этом, и как тошно становилось от самого себя за это желание. Ведь на самом деле то был не нужный любому организму кислород — любое общение с Лектером было наподобие отравляющего газа, сначала вызывающего эйфорию, а позже — паралич дыхательного центра и смерть._

_Уилл сглотнул и с большим трудом произнес:_

_— Мне нужна ваша помощь, доктор Лектер._

_— Да, я так и подумал, — и в его довольном взгляде пряталось знание намного большего, знание внутренних метаний Уилла._

_И все что тому оставалось — держаться. И держать в руках самого себя. Он пытался не сдаться в игре Ганнибала, не выдать себя, когда Ганнибал с легкостью определил по запаху его новую семью, не поддаваться на провокационные вопросы. Оставаться в рамках профессиональной этики. Но Уилл не выдержал, когда Лектер открыто и честно озвучил правду:_

_— Ты просто пришел посмотреть на меня, — он весь светился от довольства, вновь вскрывая Уиллу череп, выуживая оттуда все мысли. Его расслабленная поза и чуть поднятый подбородок вновь заставляли чувствовать себя попавшей в силки глупой птицей, так и не научившейся выбирать правильную кормушку. — Ты пришел почувствовать себя, как раньше. Без меня не получается?_

_Ганнибал смотрел хитро, а Уилл чувствовал горечь от его правдивых слов. Они с Джеком вполне могли обойтись без Лектера. Должны были. Но Грэм, как завороженный, пошел на зов сирены, — сама возможность вновь увидеть Ганнибала, хоть и по такому поводу, почувствовать, как это, просто разговаривая с ним, ощущать себя живым, завораживала. То, как его сейчас тянуло к этому невозможному человеку, как больно было от того, что ему приходилось бороться со своими чувствами, не имея возможности не то что озвучить, признаться в них себе, ощущалось предательством. Предательством самого себя._

_Уилл отвел взгляд и покачал головой от разочарования. Когда он шел сюда, он до конца не знал, чего ждал от этой встречи, но ощущение неполноценности их беседы, очередные манипуляции Ганнибала и собственные совершенно неуместные реакции, активировали такое уже привычное за эти годы желание бежать._

_— Я ждал от вас большего, доктор Лектер. Та рутина… устарела._

_Он развернулся, готовясь уходить, а внутри него звенел собственный внутренний голос: «А чего ты ждал, Уилл? Что он забудет то, что было между вами, — кровь, боль и предательство, — и снова как в старые времена вы будете отрешенно обсуждать преступления? Ты этого хотел?»_

_Вопрос Ганнибала догоняет его и снова это не то, что хотел бы слышать Грэм:_

_— Ты хороший отец, Уилл?_

_**Каким отцом ты будешь, Уилл?** — Отзывается воспоминанием вопрос из прошлого. Их общего прошлого, когда Ганнибал отнял у него очередного ребенка._

_И какое бы сомнение не выражалось на лице Грэма, этот вопрос заставлял задуматься — кем он был сейчас? Тем, кем обещал тогда стать самому себе? Хорошим отцом, мужем, профайлером? А быть может, человеком, готовым на все, чтобы вновь попасть в манипулятивные руки Ганнибала Лектера?_

_Тот продолжал:_

_— Дайте мне папку, и через час мы все сможем обсудить, как в старые добрые времена, — тонкая улыбка и вновь будто чтение мыслей Грэма._

_Уилл чувствовал, как тело охватило облегчение. Губы его задрожали, он еле выдавил из себя короткое «спасибо». Они шли к отверстию для передачи бумаг нога в ногу, так и не оторвав друг от друга взглядов. Взяв папку, Ганнибал пустился в пространное рассуждение о кровных узах и назвал Уилла семьей. От чего стало еще больнее: перед глазами вновь встало испуганное лицо Абигейл, а в глазах предательски защипало._

_Грэм больше не мог выносить ни этот взгляд, ни такую острую, пульсирующую внутреннюю боль где-то под ребрами, поэтому он развернулся и направился в кабинет к Алане._

_И когда он говорил ей, смаргивая слезы: «Я не впущу его внутрь, Алана, не беспокойся за меня», осознавал, что уже слишком поздно: Лектер уже давно заполнил его изнутри, перемешав между собой их общие внутренности, вживившись, став частью его сущности._

_А главное, Уилл не знал, хотел ли он освободиться от его незримого присутствия._

_Его мозг совершенно по-другому работал рядом с Ганнибалом: продуктивнее и быстрее. Они были единым механизмом, быть может, поэтому Ганнибал до сих пор ждал его, не предпринимая никаких действий. Потому что без Уилла он тоже не был полноценен._

_Ведь правда была в том, что не только мышление Грэма зависело от Лектера. Только с ним Уилл чувствовал себя цельным, полноценным и собранным._

_Он не врал тогда Чио._

_Только рядом с Ганнибалом Уилл был самим собой._

***

Сборы не занимают много времени. Ганнибал, прибывший в этот отель с прицепом в виде полувменяемого Грэма, явно не имел при себе много вещей. Главными его сокровищами были документы и кредитки, оформленные на разные имена. Маленькую платиновую карточку Лектер вручает Уиллу перед самым выходом из номера и, развернувшись, покидает комнату, больше не взглянув на профайлера. Тот сидит какое-то время и смотрит на распахнутую дверь, понимая, что в очередной раз ему дают выбор. Решившись, он вытирает вспотевшие ладони о жесткую джинсу, поднимается, в который раз ощущая боль, прокатывающуюся по всему телу. Он не хочет принимать обезболивающие, даже самый безобидный аспирин, лежащий у него в нагрудном кармане рубашки. Уилл хочет ощутить все, что ему предстоит, всеми рецепторами своего тела, и боль — прекрасный аккомпанемент к его падению.

Он покидает комнату, выходит на заднее крыльцо отеля. Путь к отступлению полностью свободен: двери, ведущие на ресепшн и маленький административный кабинет, находятся на фасаде здания. Ганнибал пошел расплатиться за последние часы их пребывания. Двери номеров выходят на парковку отеля, и прямо перед дверьми их номера стоит старенькая Хонда. Он подходит к машине. Та оказывается не заперта. Уилл открывает багажник и, обнаружив в нем сумку Ганнибала, ставит рядом свою, поколебавшись пару секунд. Преувеличенно громко хлопнув крышкой и подождав Лектера еще несколько минут, Уилл идет в сторону ресепшна.

Напряжение, витающее в воздухе, он ощущает сразу как заходит в слабо освещенную комнату, больше похожую на чулан. Уилл все еще задается вопросом, каким образом такой человек, как Лектер вообще снизошел до такого убежища, но подобные мысли улетучиваются из его головы, как только он поднимает взгляд на управляющего. 

Среднего возраста лысеющий мужчина натянуто улыбается и повторяет Ганнибалу заикающимся голосом:

— Поймите, этой ночью никого, кроме вас, не было в отеле, — в его глазах читается паника, смешанная с какой-то самоубийственной решимостью, и Уилл мгновенно понимает, что произошло. Он подбирается всем телом, направляясь в сторону стойки регистрации, практически неосознанно приглушая свои шаги, ступая медленно и аккуратно. Тем временем мужчина продолжает, — Это всего-навсего формальность…

— Я расплачивался картой, вы не открывали кассу перед нами, — голос Ганнибала мягкий, практически елейный, он уговаривает управляющего не перечить. 

Но та угроза, что читается в низкой интонации этого бархатного баритона, вызывает у Уилла дрожь, больше похожую на дрожь предвкушения, чего не скажешь о мужчине за стойкой. Он в панике, он однозначно узнал Ганнибала, но продолжает настаивать на своем:

— Да? Но мне нужно проверить камеры, чтобы убедиться… — он заикается, глаза его бегают от Ганнибала до компьютера на столе и ниже. В какой-то момент он каменеет всем телом, что не остается незамеченным для Уилла, который стоит с другой стороны от мужчины прямо напротив Ганнибала.

Краем глаза Грэм успевает заметить, как Лектер напрягается всем телом, как кошка, готовящаяся к прыжку. Инстинкты быстрее разума — рывок, и Уилл валит мужчину на пол, придавливая всем телом, отсекая его от пистолета, упавшего на пол. Несколько секунд, и Ганнибал, перебравшись через стойку, отпинывает пистолет в угол комнаты и перехватывает руки Уилла, которые все это время скручивают запястья мужчины, чтобы самому перехватить их. Они действуют слаженно, понимая друг друга без слов, будто всю жизнь выпутывались из неприятностей вместе, и эта мысль задевает что-то темное глубоко внутри, что-то сладко ноющее и желающее вырваться на свободу. 

Уилл замечает взгляд Лектера, обращенный на него, собранный и немного восхищенный. Он сипит едва слышно, садясь на грудь жертвы: «Закрой дверь».

Грэм встает на ноги, отмечая, что его бешено бьющееся сердце постепенно успокаивается, отмеряя теперь каждый его шаг, как будто он сейчас пьет утренний кофе, а не закрывает путь к отступлению очередной жертве Ганнибала. Уилл выглядывает на улицу. В сером небе почти не видно солнца, и тишина утра разрывается лишь тяжелыми вздохами борющегося с неизбежным управляющего. Табличка «Открыто» на двери сменяется на «Номеров нет» и Грэм закрывает дверь изнутри на ключ, торчащий в замке.

Ощущение нереальности происходящего отступает, сменяясь полной осознанностью — прямо сейчас Уилл снова соучаствует в убийстве человека, на этот раз хотя бы не убивая сам. Но это не самооборона, и человек этот — не маньяк-убийца, калечащий своих жертв. Просто тот, кому не повезло.

Уилл проходит вглубь комнаты, заходит за стойку, присаживается на корточки так, чтобы видеть лицо Ганнибала — тот душит управляющего, но лицо его не выражает агрессии. Лектер обхватывает шею трепыхающегося под ним тела почти любовно, как будто убаюкивает ребенка, не желающего спать, или успокаивает нервного пса перед прививкой. 

Выдох — и в какой-то миг Уиллу кажется, что он ощущает смертельный жар этих смертоносных рук под собственными. Взгляд вниз — и его ладони накрывают пальцы Ганнибала, усиливая их общую хватку. Слышно, как под их общей силой ломается гортань. 

Вдох — наваждение проходит, принося с собой осознание, что руки Уилла по-прежнему зажаты в кулаки рядом с собственными бедрами, и совсем не помогают Ганнибалу в убийстве. 

Но ощущение такое яркое. Грэм пытается перебить его образом Ганнибала, что даже в таком напряженном моменте остается для Уилла притягательным.

И он глядит на Лектера, не отрываясь.

Светлая седая челка, отросшая за это время, падает ему на лицо. Оно выглядит умиротворенным и безумно красивым — острые скулы, заросшие серебристой щетиной, слегка затрагивает румянец, губы немного приоткрыты, а глаза, эти темные бездонные глаза вновь обращены на Уилла. Грэм видит всю глубину чувств в этом взгляде, которые откликаются в его собственных — отчего жар прокатывает по телу, такой осязаемый, живой, умноженный на их общую жажду и столько лет сдерживаемые эмоции.

Чтобы не захлебнуться в нем и хоть как-то остаться в этой реальности, Уилл спрашивает:

— Ты просто задушил его? — и действительно, мужчина уже перестает биться под руками медленно поднимающегося Лектера.

— Нам нельзя светиться, — он говорит с одышкой, и Грэм только сейчас вспоминает, что Ганнибал тоже не совсем здоров, что именно он получил более опасное огнестрельное ранение. И сейчас потратил буквально последние силы чтобы «замести следы», если очередной труп можно так назвать.

Мужчина с трудом садится на стул, стоящий рядом с кассой, трогает свой раненый бок и глядит исподлобья на Уилла.

— Ты бы предпочел побольше крови? — В его словах сквозит ирония или злая шутка, но хриплый запыхавшийся голос смазывает желанный Ганнибалом эффект. — Или очередное представление Потрошителя?

Уилл еле сдерживается, чтобы не произнести «да, хотел бы», но он сам не знает, чего хочет от их с Ганнибалом «побега». Он с ужасом осознает, что эта отвратительная промелькнувшая в его сознании мысль — единственная правда из существующих псевдоправд, которую хочется скрыть от всех, закрыть внутри сердца, за семью печатями и замками, и никогда не думать о ее существовании. Но, вспоминая внимательный темный взгляд Ганнибала, изучающий его лицо пока под его руками угасает жизнь человека, провинившегося лишь в том, что он узнал в одном из них сбежавшего преступника, Уилл думает, что все ключи от тайника с его постыдной тайной находятся у Ганнибала. Всегда были у него. Уилл ежится от этой мысли и произносит:

— Ты мог бы сломать ему шею, это было бы быстрее и гуманнее, — он обходит комнату, замечая бутылки с водой на маленьком столике у окна, и открывает одну из них для Ганнибала. Пока тот пьет маленькими глотками, Уилл вновь наблюдает за ним, практически не отводя взгляд. Веки Лектера трепещут, когда он делает глоток за глотком, а дыхание его успокаивается. Ганнибал сначала игнорирует высказывание Уилла, а потом поджимает губы и отдает бутылку. Тот смотрит на открытое горлышко несколько секунд и делает глоток сам. 

Ганнибал тем временем произносит:

— Это было бы слишком клинически и узнаваемо. Вряд ли воры наличности умеют правильно ломать шеи, — он протягивает руку, сдергивая с Уилла шарф и, обмотав им пальцы, чтобы не оставлять отпечатков, открывает незапертую, как оказалось, кассу, выгребая из нее все деньги, передает их в руки Грэму. Только складывая купюры по карманам, Уилл понимает, как близко все это время они находились. Шаг — и к Ганнибалу можно будет прикоснуться, еще шаг…

Он мотает головой, отгоняя неуместные мысли, рассматривает скованные движения Лектера, и произносит:

— Поведу я, мне нужно от тебя только направление.

Ганнибал замирает, смотрит на Уилла, наклонив по-совиному голову, и только тонкая улыбка, затронувшая лишь краешек его губ, выдает его облегчение.

____

Большую часть поездки Уилл ведет машину одной здоровой рукой. Тупая боль постепенно усиливается, и теперь он может держать руль только левой, периодически поглядывая на вырубившегося Лектера на переднем сиденье.

Почти три часа их поездки Ганнибал беспокойно спит, откинув назад пассажирское кресло. Его левая рука, сначала лежащая на раненном боку, расслабленно падает и свисает, лишившись опоры, притягивая взгляд Уилла. Какое-то время он пытается смотреть только на дорогу, но зудящее ощущение, что Ганнибал ему доверяет, расслабляясь так, что даже не может контролировать свои конечности, вызывает томящее беспокойство, даже больше того, что Уилл испытывает по поводу опасности их ареста. Он не выдерживает и поправляет руку Ганнибала, складывая его ладонь вновь на живот — Ганнибал дергает верхней губой, приоткрывает глаза и глядит на Уилла мутным взглядом уставшего и больного человека. 

И в этом взгляде больше нет той силы, что так зачаровывает и вводит в ступор, есть только недоумение и тепло, и от этого Грэму становится в сто крат больнее — раны ноют нестерпимой болью, на глаза накатывают слезы, и первый раз за все это время Уилл не знает, выдержит ли он тот путь, который выбрал.

Он думает, что бы было, если бы он ушел тогда, когда Ганнибал звал его с собой, как бы они изменились оба, не меняя друг друга, не калеча так варварски тела и души. Он думает, что бы он чувствовал к Ганнибалу, не пройди они все это.

___

_Когда Уилл поднимался по крыльцу дома Ганнибала, в ушах продолжала звучать фраза Аланы: «Ты подстроил ловушку и заманиваешь туда Ганнибала. Но откуда ты знаешь, что это не он заманивает туда тебя?»_

_Их план с Джеком был до банального прост, но в то же время грязен по своей сути. Спровоцировать убийство, встав на одну ступеньку с убийцей, чтобы поймать его. Это должно было стать эффективным, но ощущалось рискованным и вызывало внутренний протест. И дело было не только в неизвестности грядущего, дело было в том, что Уилл так до конца не знал, чью он сторону примет в решающий момент, поэтому внутренняя решимость мешалась с паникой, и желанием все прекратить немедленно._

_В этой грязной игре Уилл дал Лектеру, то, чего тот так хотел все это время — свою дружбу и принятие. Но его эмпатия сыграла с ним злую шутку, и, оказавшись в шкуре человека, приоткрывшего дверь в душу Ганнибала, увидевшего ее изнанку, он сам потерялся в своей роли — он уже не знал, где его собственные чувства, а где — придуманный им образ._

_Рассказывая Ганнибалу про свои тайные желания, пытаясь втереться в доверие, по большей части он не врал и, получая в ответ поддержку, испытывал неимоверное родство и благодарность, мешающуюся с отвращением к себе. Он больше не изображал друга Ганнибала, он **был** им. И это самое страшное, что происходило с ним за всю жизнь. Даже заключение в тюрьму по вине Ганнибала не было таким отвратительным. Собственное сознание, чистое от лихорадки, все равно предавало его и все его принципы. _

_Происходящее до ужаса напоминало сон, те жуткие и одновременно прекрасные его кошмары. Только сейчас больше не было энцефалита, эту кошмарную реальность Уилл создал себе сам._

_Алана как всегда была проницательна, только одного она не поняла: не Ганнибал загонял его в ловушку. Уилл сам поставил силки и попался в них. И желания выбраться было все меньше и меньше._

_Ганнибал встретил его как всегда в безупречном костюме, накрытым столом и радушной улыбкой._

_Она едва уловимо отличалась от тех, что Лектер дарил Уиллу последние недели, все такая же тонкая, она едва ли в этот раз отражалась в глазах. Это могло говорить о приближающемся часе икс и внутреннем напряжении Ганнибала, но тот не был столь впечатлителен, и едва ли Уилл мог поверить, что Лектер так дорожил Джеком, чтобы волноваться за его судьбу. Что удивительно, за свою судьбу Ганнибал не волновался, даже будучи связанным и подвешенным на мясницких крюках, ожидающим зверской расправы в свинарнике Мэйсона. И тем более сейчас он был неспособен это испытывать._

_Уилл чувствовал волнение в воздухе, такое, как бывает перед предстоящей грозой. Весь мир был пропитан электричеством в ожидании будущей бури, бури имени Ганнибала Лектера. И Грэм буквально каждой клеточкой тела ее ощущал:_

_— Знаешь ли ты, что такое имаго, Уилл? — голос Ганнибала был все так же бесстрастен._

_— Летающее насекомое, — они постоянно вели подобные беседы, но что-то все равно настораживало._

_— Последняя стадия его развития, — продолжил Ганнибал._

_Они еще толком не начали есть, лишь пригубили вино, открытое Ганнибалом._

_— Когда превращаешься в того, кем должен стать, — подхватывает Уилл, понимая, к чему ведет Лектер._

_— Кроме того, это еще и термин из мертвой религии психоанализа, — Ганнибал поднял глаза внимательно смотря на Уилла. — Имаго — изображение близкого, любимого человека, погребенное в бессознательном. Следующее за нами всю жизнь._

_— Идеал, — произнес Уилл, смотря на тарелку перед собой, ничего толком не видя, представляя те образы Ганнибала, что впаялись в его подсознание, совершенно не идеальные, на самом деле пугающие, но от того не ставшие менее близкими._

_— Видение идеала, — поправил его Лектер, — у меня есть свое видение тебя, а у тебя свое видение меня._

_В горле Уилла встал комок, он нервно произнес, снова смотря на Лектера, пытаясь прочувствовать каждое его действие, что по-прежнему было сложно, слишком уж прочна была маска психиатра:_

_— Никто не идеален._

_— Мы оба слишком волнуемся по многим повода, чтобы быть идеалами, — Ганнибал задумывается и добавляет: — Идеально ли то, что Джек умрет?_

_Это очередная провокация, и Уилл к ней был готов. Он должен был следовать плану, как бы ни хотел отступить, было больше некуда бежать — они на финишной прямой. Поэтому он набрался сил и как можно более ровным голосом произнес:_

_— Это необходимо. То, что с ним произойдет, было предопределено, — он отвернулся. Пытаясь скрыть эмоции, сделал глоток вина, но снова не почувствовал вкуса._

_— Мы могли бы исчезнуть сегодня ночью, — произнес Ганнибал, и это самое неожиданное, что мог услышать от него Уилл. Тот смотрел спокойно, но в глазах его скрывалось испытание. И как же Уилл хотел сдаться. — Покормите собак, оставьте записку Алане и больше ни с ней, ни с Джеком не встречайтесь._

_И все, что желал сделать Уилл, это согласиться. Он явственно представлял, как они с Ганнибалом покидают город, как едут в страны, которые Ганнибал хотел ему показать, и каждая страна — история, связанная с Ганнибалом. Которой он поделится с Уиллом. Но что дальше? За душевной близостью шла и близость иного рода, близость, которую, несомненно, Ганнибал хотел от него. Ту, что Уилл мог ему дать, но боялся._

_Близость, объединенная смертью._

_Их общая жажда убийства, что так страшила Грэма, поэтому он не решился на большее, а только следовал придуманному плану:_

_— Тогда это будет наш последний ужин, — горько произнес Уилл, понимая, что они больше не увидятся, чем бы ни обернулась эта ночь. **Они** перестанут существовать. _

_И осознание, что в любом случае Уилл не уйдет без потерь, причиняло боль такой силы, что Уилл еле сдерживал внутреннюю истерику, подступающую к горлу._

_— Мне жертвоприношения не нужны, — произнес Ганнибал, и это усиливало боль в стократ._

_Почему-то ему хотелось верить, но Уилл сам выбрал этот путь и сам принес в жертву сам себя. Как оказалось впоследствии, в жертву было принесено не только его сердце._

_Дальше они обсуждали Джека, правду и ее последствия и прощение, что мог дать ему Ганнибал._

_И Уилл явственно увидел, как страшно́ может быть прощение Лектера._

______

_Тогда, за ужином, в неясном свете свечей в гостиной, ему казалось, что в глазах Ганнибала стояли непролитые слезы._

_Которые он пролил позже, вместе с кровью Уилла, вновь подаренной и отнятой жизнью Абигейл, и их общим предательством._

_Когда спустя лишь сутки, дом Уилла обыскивали агенты ФБР, он произносил в трубку «они знают» и изо всех сил желал, чтобы Ганнибал сбежал из города._

_Ганнибал, в свое время давший Уиллу семью, с легкостью ее отнял. Уилл хотел мести, хотел правосудия, но, столько раз фантазируя, как будет убивать Ганнибала, так и не решился это сделать в реальности._

_Потому что на самом деле не мог представить, что после Эбигейл потеряет еще и Ганнибала, который стал частичкой его души, его **имаго** , так лелеемого подсознанием._

_Когда сам Ганнибал вырезал и его, и их дочь из своей жизни, Уилл чувствовал, как теряет вместе с ним часть себя._

_Ганнибал отсек от него эту часть, оставив шрам-воспоминание._

_Уилл тогда не смог сделать выбор, просто пытаясь убежать от себя, но так и не смог убежать от Ганнибала — тот сделал этот выбор за него._

***

Ганнибал просыпается медленно. Сначала его расслабленное лицо искажается гримасой боли, потом руки бессознательно тянутся к ране, задевают болезненное место, и все тело его вздрагивает, а брови сводятся к переносице. Позже он начинает контролировать свой разум и тело, и эта его открытая слабость исчезает. Он подбирается, открывает глаза, собираясь с силами — долго и тяжело выдыхает, прямее садится в кресле, аккуратно поднимая спинку, надевает на лицо маску безразличия. Уилл, все это время наблюдающий за ним, не может сдержать улыбку и тут же жалеет, когда боль в его собственной ране на лице усиливается. Он поворачивает лицо к Лектеру, одним глазом следя за дорогой, и тянет:

— На землю опустилась ночь, мертвецы поднялись из своих могил, — с удовольствием замечает легкую улыбку на лице Ганнибала. — На самом деле, — продолжает Грэм, — сейчас всего-то час дня. 

Ганнибал поправляет одежду, берет стоящую в держателе бутылку воды и допивает остатки. Скоро им придется остановиться, пополнить запасы, вновь подвергая себя опасности. Задумавшись об этом, Уилл морщится и произносит так долго вертящийся на языке вопрос:

— Почему мы были в отеле? Мне казалось, у тебя должна быть собственность на такой случай. Как тот дом над обрывом.

— Она есть, — хмыкает Ганнибал и поворачивается к Уиллу, — мы пробыли в доме пару недель, пока я не смог перемещаться самостоятельно. — Мысль о том, что все это время он был накачан наркотиками, почему-то не вызывает у Уилла отвращение, даже скорее выглядит логично. Ганнибал рассматривает его реакцию, и Грэм снова смотрит ему в глаза — на дне карей радужки как будто мелькает неуверенность, но Ганнибал слишком быстро отворачивается, чтобы Уилл смог прочесть эту эмоцию. — Ты не помнишь. — добавляет Ганнибал и тут же переводит тему, — давай поменяемся. Я сяду за руль. 

Уилл сбавляет скорость и паркуется на обочине, все сильнее и сильнее ощущая боль в плече. Они меняются. Он садится на пассажирское сиденье, вновь откидывая кресло и облегченно выдыхает.

Когда Ганнибал заводит мотор и выворачивает на трассу, Грэм спрашивает: 

— Что сейчас? Канада? — он успел проанализировать их местонахождение из обрывков разговоров Ганнибала и Чио, которые помнит из своего полубредового состояния.

Ганнибал кивает, продолжая смотреть на дорогу:

— Европа скомпрометирована. Пока. Как и аэропорты.

— Эта местность теперь тоже, — тихо, одними губами бормочет Уилл.

— Вряд ли эту смерть свяжут с нами, — и его хриплый голос, так уверенно произносящий «с нами» успокаивает.

Уилл молчит, больше не желая разговаривать. Он вновь вспоминает задушенный труп, лежащий на полу дешевого отеля, и не чувствует себя виноватым. Скорее уставшим, израненным и голодным. Он спокойно смотрит в окно на мелькающие перед глазами дорожные знаки, полуголые деревья и раскидистые сосны, и не замечает, как мысли о собственном безразличии к случившемуся перемещаются к пониманию того, что его такой большой страх-желание осуществился — он наконец сбежал с Ганнибалом. И вместо паники, которую он должен испытывать, он ощущает лишь спокойствие. Нечто фатальное поселяется в его сознании, не давая лишним страхам раздирать сомнениями его разум. 

Обрыв давно разрушился под их ногами, но Уиллу уже все равно. Он падает и падает, но больше не испытывает страха, лишь любопытство, что же будет дальше.

Ганнибал рядом, как и тогда, на скале, ощущается, как что-то самое естественное и правильное в это мире.


	2. Chapter 2

Оставшуюся до границы дорогу они проводят, попеременно ведя машину, несколько раз ночуя в ней же. Только пару раз останавливаются на ночлег в придорожных отелях, чтобы сделать перевязки и принять душ. Ганнибал, который, казалось бы, должен быть недоволен такими условиями, даже жестом не выдает, что его чем-то не устраивает их положение. Он постепенно приходит в себя — рана, судя по всему, практически перестает его беспокоить. Она или не такая серьезная, как представлял себе Уилл, или в самом начале Ганнибал получил правильную медицинскую помощь. Или и то, и другое одновременно.

Раны Уилла заживают так же успешно. Он продолжает пить антибиотики, которые ему дает Лектер, и инфекции не развивается. Повреждение на щеке он обрабатывает сам, а с плечом ему помогает Ганнибал. Он делает всё бесстрастно и отрешённо, проявляя все свои врачебные качества — хладнокровие, профессионализм и, главное, безразличие.  
Видя его холодный взгляд, осматривающий плечо, ощущая выверенные прикосновения пальцев в перчатках к коже, Уилл испытывает глубинное разочарование. Та связь, возникшая между ними на обрыве, такая личная и волнующая, будто полностью исчезла. Ганнибал ведет себя с ним даже менее лично, чем с другом. Попутчиком, быть может, или вынужденным соседом, которого следует терпеть, пока они оба не достигнут цели.

Но какая она — та цель? Неужели Ганнибал не хотел, чтобы Уилл последовал за ним, как как кто-то больший, чем «просто друг»?

Нарочитая отстраненность и практически полное отсутствие прикосновений тяготят Грэма с каждым днем все больше, и когда они практически достигают границы и останавливаются в последнем их пристанище — неплохом для такой местности отеле, с просторным номером и хорошей ванной, — Уилл пребывает в унылой прострации, уже сомневаясь в правильности принятого им решения, что не остается не замеченным:

— Ты все еще имеешь шанс повернуть назад, — произносит Ганнибал, пока они осматривают номер.

Он снимает куртку и обувь и направляется в сторону ванной комнаты. Пытается закрыть за собой дверь, но Уилл ему не позволяет, ставя между проемом и дверью ногу. Ганнибал, рассматривающий себя в зеркало, поднимает на Уилла взгляд и тихо произносит:

— Я чувствую твою нерешительность.

— А я чувствую твою, — возражает Грэм, подходя ближе, так близко, что чувствует тепло, исходящее от Ганнибала. Он прослеживает простой линейный узор на сером свитере Лектера, поднимает взгляд и начинает смотреть ему прямо в глаза, отражающиеся в зеркале. — Если ты скажешь, я уйду. — Тихо произносит Уилл и поднимает руку, чувствуя, как вздрагивают пальцы. Он колеблется несколько секунд, но все-таки кладет ладонь Ганнибалу между лопаток, ощущая едва заметную дрожь под рукой, Уилл ловит в зеркале легкое колебание чужих ресниц.

Но Ганнибал не прикрывает глаза, а продолжает смотреть на Уилла, не отрывая взгляда, и тот вновь видит так тщательно сдерживаемые языки дьявольского пламени на дне медовых радужек. — Скажи это, Ганнибал.

И в его голосе не просьба — он требует. Ему необходимо получить ясность.

Лектер сглатывает, коротко облизывает губы, как будто в нерешимости, и хрипит:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты пошел со мной, Уилл. Я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной.

И это такое облегчение, что Уилл перестает чувствовать опору под ногами. Он валится вперед, упираясь лбом Ганнибалу между лопаток, и облегченно выдыхает. Они стоят так несколько секунд, пока Уилл втягивает запах Ганнибала — пот, дорожная пыль, полное отсутствие одеколона и пряный, непередаваемый запах кожи Лектера. Который впервые за все это время Уилл вдыхает полной грудью, без помех в виде доспехов из дорогих парфюмов, костюмов или же крови, яркой и терпкой, но перебивающей главные нотки аромата Ганнибала.

— Уилл… — растерянно выдыхает мужчина, и Грэм отстраняется.

Он еще раз касается плеча Ганнибала и говорит безапелляционно:

— Я помогу тебе с перевязкой. Не спорь.

И Ганнибал не спорит. Молчит.

Он молчит, когда Уилл распутывает бинты на его животе, когда очищает рану. Молчит, когда Уилл касается кожи его живота чисто вымытыми, но голыми руками, только слегка вздрагивает, когда Грэм чуть сильнее нажимает на свежие бинты над ранением, чтобы обмотать их пищевой пленкой и дать Лектеру возможность принять душ.

Рана действительно выглядит хорошо, скоро придется снимать швы. Но реакция Ганнибала на его прикосновения бесценна — он дышит чуть быстрее, слегка приоткрывая рот, он молчит, но всматривается в лицо Уилла, как будто впервые видит. С трудом принимает его заботу о себе, и совершенно забывает скрыть изумление в своих прекрасных глазах.

И теперь Уилла ни за что не обманешь, ни клинической холодностью и отстраненностью, ни намеренными избеганиями прикосновений.

Беделия была полностью права — Ганнибал действительно неравнодушен к Уиллу, и это греет внутреннюю решимость Грэма, как никогда раньше.

___

Утром они быстро завтракают купленным заранее фастфудом. Что по-прежнему не укладывается в голове Грэма, так это то, как Ганнибал смиряется с _таким_ питанием. Но судя по всему, Лектер, предпочитающий роскошь и изысканную кухню, имеет поразительную способность приспосабливаться к невзгодам и легко переносить их. Уилл давно уже знал, что Ганнибал через многое прошел, но именно сейчас он продемонстрировал свою хамелеонную натуру. Те человеческие костюмы, которые он носил до этого, были искусны и потому обманчивы, но все еще хранили в себе след его личности. Сейчас же Ганнибал полностью преобразился.

И эти мысли подтверждаются образом Ганнибала. Он выходит из ванной, тщательно вытирая специальной тряпицей очки в роговой оправе, и, водрузив их на переносицу, меняет позу, становясь перед Уиллом как-то расхлябанно и совсем не элегантно. Улыбается открыто и немного наивно, практически полностью преображаясь.

На его лице — усы, а отросшая за время путешествия до бороды щетина сбрита. Волосы неаккуратно зачесаны назад и спадают светлыми прядками то тут, то там. Практически круглые очки в роговой оправе могли бы даже считаться модными, если бы не смотрелись так нелепо на его утонченном лице, черты которого практически полностью потеряли свою аккуратную остроту и стали казаться крупнее.

Тот человек, который сейчас стоит перед Уиллом в простых вытертых джинсах и толстой фланелевой клетчатой рубашке, не может быть Ганнибалом Лектером, но определенно им является.

Уилл, пожалуй, даже с закрытыми глазами его узнает, просто ощущая его присутствие рядом. Но, однозначно, для не столь просвещенных людей, как он, это будет проблематично.

Ганнибал делает несколько шагов в его сторону, каких-то расхлябанных и неловких, и протягивает руку. Он аккуратно пальцами касается подбородка Уилла, надавливает на его нижнюю челюсть, закрывая раскрытый от изумления рот. Уилл щелкает зубами, качает головой и коротко смеется:

— Я еще задавался вопросом, как мы пройдем границу, но сейчас… — он замолкает, внимательно рассматривая лицо Ганнибала — Очки…

— В силу возраста у меня небольшая гиперметропия, — немного весело произносит Лектер, — коррекция зрения сейчас наиболее подходящий вариант, не считаешь?

Он приподнимает бровь, Уилл кивает и думает про вскользь озвученный Ганнибалом возраст. В этом образе он особенно заметен, и только Уилл, знающий его уже столько лет, отвык замечать какие-то изменения. Для него Ганнибал — константа. И сейчас, рассматривая его поседевшие волосы, выраженные морщинки в уголках глаз, на лбу и вокруг рта, он думает, как много они отняли времени друг у друга. Как много времени они потратили впустую.

Лектер либо не замечает его раздумий, либо, уже привыкший к ним, отмечает:

— Тебе можно ничего в своем образе не менять. — Он накидывает куртку, распихивает остатки вещей, своих и Уилла, по сумкам и добавляет: — Мы не в розыске. Но я решил поэкспериментировать. И как, тебе нравится?

Он подходит к двери, этой ужасной походкой вразвалочку, оборачивается и хитро смотрит на Уилла.

— Ужасно, — отвечает тот. — Но мне нравится.

Ганнибал подмигивает, и Уилл заходится смехом.

____

— Здравствуйте. Документы, — офицер, в меру упитанный и крупный парень лет тридцати, практически не смотрит на них. Он внимательно разглядывает паспорта, хмурится, из-за чего его курносый нос выглядит еще более вздернутым. Косо пройдясь взглядом по Уиллу, он обращается к Ганнибалу, сидящему за рулем: — Вы гражданин Канады?

— Да, офицер, возвращаюсь домой, — Лектер не пытается убирать акцент, но интонации его голоса и тембр неуловимо меняются, от чего его выговор звучит проще, даже немного местечково.  
Молодой человек кивает, и, чуть наклонившись, смотрит в приоткрытое окно на Грэма:

— Ваш попутчик американец? — бубнит он. Как будто это не очевидно по американскому паспорту, который он держит в руках.

— Дааа, — радостно произносит Ганнибал, — мой партнер. Я был у него в гостях, теперь мы решили поменяться, — довольно приподняв голову добавляет он, намеренно сделав акцент на слове «партнер». Глаза Уилла расширяются от изумления. Он косится на офицера и замечает, как по его лицу пробегает тень отвращения, которую тот даже не старается скрыть. Теперь Грэм уже сомневается в успешном прохождении ими границы, ощущая, как беспокойство снова поднимает голову.

Офицер многозначительно хмыкает, уходит на пару минут и, больше не смотря в их сторону, отдает им паспорта, желая сквозь зубы «счастливого пути». Удовольствие на лице Ганнибала такое явное, что Уиллу жутко хочется щелкнуть его по носу, чтобы сбить этот задор шкодливого кота. Когда они отъезжают в глубь страны достаточно далеко от пограничного поста, Уилл не выдерживает и выпаливает:

— Ты назвал меня партнером.

— Именно, — довольно улыбается Ганнибал и подмигивает ему с отвратительно неуместной улыбкой.

— Он явно гомофоб. Это было рискованно, — раздраженно шипит Уилл.

— Отнюдь, — выражение лица Лектера по-прежнему насмешливое, но уже более от него самого, чем от его нового образа. Он поворачивается вполоборота к Уиллу и поясняет: — Все, чего он желал после получения данной информации — это побыстрее избавиться от нас, а не подвергать дополнительной проверке. Что безусловно нам на руку.

Уилл наклоняет голову, рассматривает чужое расслабленное лицо и горящие озорством темные глаза в лучиках морщинок. Задумчиво хмыкает, поджимая губы, а потом, не сдержавшись, начинает хохотать в голос. Он смеется долго, до боли в животе, Ганнибал посматривает на него, довольно, по-ганнибалловски улыбаясь, и продолжает невозмутимо вести машину. Когда в уголках глаз Грэма от смеха выступают слезы, он вытирает их кончиками пальцев и осознает — они прорвались, прошли первую, самую существенную преграду на их пути.

И теперь необходимо было понять — что дальше?

Он смотрит на Лектера, уже отсмеявшись, внимательно разглядывает красивый профиль, отросшие поседевшие волосы, широкий разворот плеч, понимая, как сильно дорог ему этот ужасающе-прекрасный человек. Он опускает взгляд и смотрит на расслабленно лежащую на колене ладонь Ганнибала. Уилл протягивает свою руку и кладет ее сверху на пальцы Лектера, изящные, испещренные венами, длинные и элегантные. Недавно еще душившие человека, сейчас они служат Уиллу единственным в этом мире якорем. Рука Ганнибала вздрагивает под горячей хваткой, но он не отнимает ее, только застывает в этом положении вплоть до ближайшей остановки, и перед тем, как отнять руку, коротко, еле касаясь, пожимает пальцы Уилла в ответ.

Все время, которое они проводят на заправке и в закусочной, Грэм не может сдержать довольной улыбки

***

Их новое пристанище потрясающее. Несмотря на расположение в глуши, дом чем-то напоминает тот, на обрыве, такой же современный, построенный из стекла и бетона, большой и просторный. На два этажа Уилл насчитывает три ванных комнаты и четыре туалета, несколько спален, одну большую гостиную, и, судя по заставленным книжным полкам, кабинет. Дизайн ничем не похож на излюбленные Ганнибалом шик и чрезмерность, — простой и лаконичный, только необходимая мебель, светлые стены и высокие потолки. Даже под хмурым зимним небом в доме по-прежнему светло.

Уиллу нравится. Ганнибалу, увидевшему дом впервые, кажется, тоже.

Он, как кот, осматривает каждый уголок кухни, внимательно изучает современную технику и включает все еще пустой холодильник. Довольно улыбаясь, он пробегает кончиками пальцев по светлой мраморной столешнице, и Уиллу чудится, что за его пальцами тянутся дорожки крови.

Он смаргивает, поднимает взгляд на Ганнибала, а тот, хищно улыбаясь, произносит:

— Ужин. Сегодня у нас будет настоящий ужин, — он достает телефон, и нажимает вызов. — Алло. Да, мы бы хотели заказать доставку на дом, только самое свежее. Нет, я оплачу все заранее. Могу я узнать…

Ганнибал продолжает разговаривать, задавая вопросы по множеству пунктов. Его слова сливаются в голове Уилла в сплошной поток. Он глядит на отвернувшегося к шкафчикам Ганнибала, достающего различные кастрюли и сковородки, внимательно разглядывающего их покрытие и продолжающего давать указания оператору, а Уиллу кажется, что он снова оказался в Балтиморе, когда Ганнибал уже стал больше, чем психотерапевтом, немного другом, немного чем-то большим. Тогда его близость не вызывала непередаваемой гаммы эмоций, а просто отзывалась уверенным теплом где-то за грудиной и абсолютным доверием.

________

_В голове по-прежнему стоял звук скребущегося животного, а внутри — ощущение того, как что-то постоянно пытается вырваться, расскребая ребра, поскуливая, пытаясь воззвать к пощаде и выпустить его на волю. Уилл разобрал камин, но нужно было разобрать себя по кирпичикам, понять причину своей нестабильности и уничтожить ее на корню. Может, выпустить то странное, что бушует внутри, дать ему волю, а может, наконец убить. Поэтому он так тянулся к Алане, островку спокойствия и стабильности в его шатающиеся мире. Ганнибал озвучил очевидное, но не сказал более важного — когда этот единственный остров в его бушующем океане разума утонул, он отправился искать спасения к куда более прочной опоре. Он отправился на материк, которым для него стал Ганнибал._

_Уилл размазал по небу шоколадный мусс начинки очередного кулинарного шедевра. Прожевал еще кусочек кекса, ощутив слабый аромат ванили в тесте, вспоминая, что так пахло и от губ Аланы._

_— Вы опять ушли в себя. — констатировал Ганнибал. Он поставил перед Уиллом маленькую чашку с кофе, и иронично заметил: — Но я позволил вам заняться самоанализом, сейчас вам это полезно. Поэтому я решил за вас, подумав, что кофе будет предпочтительнее чая, тем более, вам сегодня еще возвращаться домой. Немного концентрации за рулем не помешает. — Он легко улыбнулся и, сев напротив Грэма, принялся за свой десерт. Он ел аккуратно, не совершая каких-то вычурных жестов, но каждое движение его рук, кистей, пальцев, челюсти и губ казались изысканными и завораживающими. На какой-то миг Уилл даже забыл о собственном десерте, рассматривая расслабленную позу мужчины, который, избавившись от пиджака, закатал рукава рубашки для того, чтобы привести в порядок кухню._

_Они сидели на кухне Лектера и даже не разговаривали, просто ели кекс, и Уилл четко осознавал, как много стали для него значить встречи с Ганнибалом, какими рутинно-правильными стали для Уилла их беседы наедине. В отличие от Аланы, Ганнибал не боялся стать для него опорой. Он, будучи не совсем психиатром Уилла, стал странным подобием друга, присутствие которого было практически жизненно необходимо._

_Как странно это было: проснуться, выпить кофе, покормить собак, поехать на работу, будь это очередной труп или лекция, а вечером, раз в неделю, хотя в последнее время гораздо чаще, поговорить с Ганнибалом. И то были не просто сеансы психотерапии, хотя, может, для Ганнибала они такими и являлись._

_Ганнибал стал чем-то постоянным, чем-то гораздо более значимым. Он стал для Уилла клеем, собирающим воедино мозаику его психики. И когда она вновь начала рассыпаться, когда женщина, в которую он был влюблен, отвергла его, именно к Ганнибалу он поехал за спасением от самого себя._

_— Я бы хотел попросить вас, Уилл, когда посетите Тобиаса, — прервал его размышления Лектер, — позаботьтесь об охране. Моя интуиция подсказывает, что мы на правильном пути._

_Лицо его было задумчиво, он смотрел на Уилла изучающе, и тот будто бы чувствовал всю тяжесть его взгляда, ощущал его прикосновение на коже, на своих скулах и щеках, на высоком лбе, подбородке и губах. Последнее обжигало, и Уилл, почувствовав какое-то внутреннее смятение, спросил на пробу, но немного с иронией:_

_— Беспокоитесь за меня? — в голос он добавил легкий флирт, совершенно неосознанно, поняв это лишь уже только когда произнес._

_— Да, очень. — Ганнибал сказал это твердо, и Уилл, не выдержав его тяжелого, внушающего какой-то странный трепет, взгляда, опустил в защитном жесте глаза, смотря чуть выше подбородка. Ганнибал сделал глоток из своей чашки, облизал губы, такие на вид мягкие и неожиданно пухлые, чуть покрасневшие, и добавил: — Вы важны мне, Уилл._

_И Уилл весь вечер, пока допивал кофе, пока прощался с Ганнибалом и ехал домой, когда лежал снова без сна в своей постели, окруженный только собаками, не мог избавиться от мысли, правильного ли человека он поцеловал в тот вечер._

_Уилл должен был быть честен сам с собой: если бы не множество проблем в его жизни и не энцефалит, о котором он тогда не знал, Уилл мог бы осознать, что влюблен. Ганнибал был его якорем, за который Грэм цеплял свой полуразрушенный корабль сознания. В минуты, когда Лектер не манипулировал им, не пытался заставить внутренних демонов вырваться наружу, он был самым близким человеком для Уилла. И от этого стало еще больнее позже, когда тот его подставил._

_Когда они оба друг друга предали._

_________

Он выплывает из воспоминаний внезапно, как из сна, лишь благодаря отклику Ганнибала:

— Уилл, — мужчина оставляет на плите пару выбранных кастрюль и одну сковородку и поворачивается к Уиллу и, наклоняя голову набок и осматривая Грэма с головы до ног холодным взглядом, добавляет: — Можешь отнести свои вещи в любую комнату, выбирай. Я после тебя. А потом отдыхай.

Грэм рассеянно кивает, но продолжает смотреть на Ганнибала. Тот уже осматривает нижние ящики и подставку для ножей, начиная крутить один из них в руках, проверяя на остроту. Уилл чувствует, как внутри поднимается что-то животное — такой Ганнибал, снова ведущий себя, как опасный хищник, готовящийся к охоте, обходящий свои угодья, будоражит его собственного внутреннего зверя. Теперь Грэм знает, каково это, знает, что сидит внутри него все эти годы. Уилл чувствует — тот скребет ребра изнутри, пытаясь вырваться наружу, к сородичу. И это неопределенное желание снова вступить в бой, неравный и кровавый, в первобытном желании убийства или подставить холку, распластаться по земле, выказывая свое признание сильнейшему — будоражит.

— Ганнибал… — собственный голос оглушает.

Ганнибал едва заметно вздрагивает и режет кончиком ножа палец. Смотрит на капельку крови изучающе, а потом поднимает на Уилла вопросительный взгляд.

— Да? — он рефлекторно тянет порезанный палец в рот, слизывает капельку крови и тут же его вынимает, но Уилл, как завороженный, не может оторвать взгляд от багрового мазка, оставшегося на верхней губе, почти там, где она соприкасается с нижней. Едва заметное пятнышко, такое незначительное, становится последним толчком — кровь приливает к щекам, крутится тяжелым комком чуть ниже пупка, а дыхание перехватывает. Он отрицательно качает головой, бурчит тихое «ничего» и ретируется, только краем сознания замечая взметнувшееся пламя в карих радужках.

Сколько лет Уилл отгонял от себя подобные желания? Столько всего между ними произошло, чтобы стереть даже мысль о подобном, но именно сейчас Уилл понимает. Иного пути не было. Это всегда было о них, сколько бы они оба это не игнорировали.

***

Их первый праздничный ужин не становится последним. Ганнибал еще несколько раз организовывает нечто вычурное, с красиво накрытым столом. Уилл не всегда понимает, какие события Лектер знаменует этими ужинами, но принимает правила игры. Ганнибал начинает походить на прежнего себя. Он вновь одевается более изысканно, не так вычурно, но возвращает рубашки и классические брюки. Он делает исключение лишь для вылазок в город, когда снова надевает свой простецкий костюм. По той же причине он не сбривает и усы, но Уилл так быстро привыкает к ним, что больше не замечает дисгармонии.

Уилл находит себе занятие в маленьком сарае на заднем дворе дома, обнаруживая там несколько старинных вещей — комодов, столов и стульев. Он с удовольствием занимается реставрацией, периодически гугля различные ее методы, познавая новое ремесло. Он много гуляет, радуясь, что их дом находится достаточно далеко от трассы, но при этом не очень глубоко в лесу, чтобы встречались звери, которых следовало бы опасаться. Несколько раз, прогуливаясь по ближайшим тропам, он встречал зайцев, но это все. Хотя в их местности водятся гризли, Уилл надеется, что относительная близость людей их отпугивает.

Они спят с Ганнибалом в разных спальнях и пользуются разными ванными комнатами, встречаясь только в общих комнатах. Ведут жизнь соседей, с той разницей, что Уилл позволяет себе прийти к Лектеру почти в любую комнату, в которой он находится, без разрешения и завести беседу. Они могут молчать, спокойно занимаясь своими делами, или по крайней мере делать вид, что заняты, по большей степени наблюдая друг за другом. Ганнибал, к сожалению Уилла, до сих пор держит дистанцию, не касаясь скользкой темы их взаимоотношений, которая давно тяготит Уилла. Он испытывает почти болезненную потребность в близости с Ганнибалом, когда тот вновь возводит вокруг себя стены, через которые Уилл тщетно пытается пробраться.

Кажется, они становятся даже менее близки, чем когда Уилл пытался спровоцировать Ганнибала открыть миру свою личину убийцы. Тогда Лектер охотно, хоть и витиевато, показал свою душу. Но, лишь однажды обжегшись, он по-прежнему держит Грэма на расстоянии вытянутой руки. А Уиллу все чаще и чаще хочется вторгнуться в его личное пространство и подобраться как можно ближе.

Уилл так часто отвергал его, что страх повторения подобного был буквально осязаемым густым и непроходимым туманом вокруг Ганнибала, через который практически невозможно было пробиться.

Ганнибал вновь много готовит. Уилл, часто сидя на кухне, наблюдает за ним: за его плавными и ловкими движениями, звериной грацией и выверенными жестами.

Уилл размышляет, как скоро мясо очередного барашка под его ножом превратиться в человеческое, осознавая, что даже немного волнительно ожидает этого события, полностью теряя отвращение к подобным развлечениям Лектера.

Он вспоминает, как предупредил Беделию о возвращении мяса в меню, призывая ее спрятаться, и отчетливо осознает, что пребывал тогда, как и сейчас, в предвкушении.

Их жизнь становится рутиной, но приближается осень, и до сих пор ничего не меняется.

— Как скоро тебе это надоест, как скоро очередной грубый человек окажется на твоем столе? — Уилл произносит это иронично, топя улыбку в глотке виски.

Ганнибал приподнимает взгляд от разделочной доски, на которой одиноко лежит искусно нашинкованная морковь, и приподнимает иронично брови, скидывает ее в кипящую в кастрюле воду и спрашивает:

— Ты боишься этого или ждешь?

— А если я скажу — предвкушаю? — Уилл приподнимает подбородок и громко опускает стакан на стойку.

— Что именно предвкушаешь? Вкус или процесс подготовки? — Ганнибал вновь невозмутим, так и не пытается ответить прямо, и хмельной мозг Уилла загорается от ярости.

— Подготовки? Того, что ты сейчас делаешь со мной, да, Ганнибал? Ты маринуешь меня, перед тем как подать к столу? К чему это все, зачем? — он повышает голос и сам же слышит в нем надрыв и ярость.

— Иногда процесс готовки намного интереснее, чем сам прием пищи. — Немного раздраженно выдыхает Ганнибал, кладет нож и подходит к Уиллу, что так и стоит рядом, подпирая задницей столешницу. Ганнибал останавливается близко, но не касается ни одной частью тела, а просто смотрит в глаза изучающе. В них — нечто сродни огорчению. Тихо произносит: — Но то, что происходит здесь с нами, никоим образом не связано с готовкой.

— Конечно, — зло выпаливает Уилл, — ты уже достаточно меня промариновал. Много лет только этим и занимался. — Ганнибал качает головой и прикрывает веки, а Уилл продолжает: — Хоть о чем-то, что сделал со мной, ты жалеешь? — спрашивает он уже мягче, сам не зная, какой ответ хочет услышать.

— Сама природа сожаления слишком сложна, чтобы ее можно было…

— Я не просил пускаться в анализ природы вины и раскаяния, Ганнибал, — прерывает его Грэм, — я просто хочу получить ответ. Ты чувствуешь вину?

— Нет, — ответ краток и сух.

Уилл чувствует облегчение. Он не желает, чтобы Ганнибал сожалел о хоть об одном изменении ими друг друга: они все были нужны для их единения и были частью их общего становления. Каждый шрам на их телах заполнен золотом их совместного бытия, и Уилл дорожит каждым из них.

Но Ганнибал снова захлопывается, по всей вероятности, думая, что его ответ Уиллу неприятен. Он делает шаг назад, но Уилл не дает ему это сделать, обхватывая лицо ладонями и прислоняясь лбом ко лбу.

Он чувствует легкую испарину на чужой коже и ощущает проходящую по телу дрожь, когда Ганнибал прекращает сопротивление, прижимается к нему ближе, и их бедра и грудные клетки соприкасаются. Уилл дышит общим с Ганнибалом воздухом, чувствует легкий терпкий запах одеколона и аромат корицы от его дыхания (тот только что пробовал соус), и в момент, когда одна из преград Лектера ломается и осыпается им под ноги, он шепчет судорожно:

— Вы говорили мне, доктор Лектер, что я много думаю. Но что же вы сами? Зачем вы думаете там, где нужно делать? Вы, манипулятор, садист и убийца, такой решительный и властный, бежите от себя, когда нужно сделать последний шаг? — Он отстраняется от Ганнибала, смотрит в затопленные зрачком радужки, считывает взглядом румянец на скулах и приоткрытые влажные губы, и падает вперед, но так и не целует. Он прикасается щекой к щеке Ганнибала, слушая тяжелое дыхание мужчины. Тот хватается за его бока, сжимает в кулаках рубашку, сминая тонкую ткань, и зарывается в шею Уилла лицом, тяжело вдыхая его запах. Руки его начинают хаотично блуждать по телу Грэма, с боков перемещаясь на бедра и ягодицы, и вновь рывком поднимаются выше, на плечи, притягивая к себе, пока губы трутся о шею, обжигая щетиной чувствительную кожу. Потом они поднимаются выше, к скулам, глазам, мимо приоткрытого рта Уилла, из которого вырывается тяжелый предвкушающий стон, и легко касаются лба там, где тонкий, почти невидный шрам от пилы — след их взаимного разрушения. Уилл стонет еще громче, хватает Ганнибала за бедра и вжимается в них своими. Вот оно, наконец Ганнибал рядом, еще чуть-чуть — и ближе будет некуда. Эйфория разливается по телу, возбуждение в брюках встречает чужое, ответный хриплый стон подстегивает еще больше. Уилл хватает Ганнибала за затылок и тянет его губы к своим — прикосновение горячего рта, тихое «а-а-а» свое или чужое — не разобрать, и Ганнибал замирает в напряжении. Секунда — и они вновь стоят на расстоянии двух метров.

Растрепанный, тяжело дышащий, с красными влажными губами, смотрящий исподлобья так, что если бы Уилл уже прямо сейчас не горел, он бы превратился в пепел за секунду. Ганнибал сейчас — само материальное выражение сексуальности, и он снова избегает близости. Раздражение внутри Уилла поднимает голову.

— Стены-стены-стены, крепости, забетонированные ложью и притворством, — кричит он, — я никак не могу пробиться через них! Чего ты боишься, черт возьми?

Ганнибал как будто вновь надевает маску. Вытирает губы, не с отвращением, просто и деловито, отчего Уилла аж передергивает. Поправляет прическу, зачесывая волосы назад и расправляет рубашку. Он полностью игнорирует свои брюки с заметной выпуклостью в районе ширинки и вновь подходит к плите, мешая ложкой содержимое сковороды. Выключает газ и поворачивается к Уиллу, уже полностью собранный и до отвратительно безразличный:

— Мы всю жизнь возводим стены. Кто-то, как я, чтобы скрыть свою сущность от внешнего мира, — он внимательно глядит на Уилла, который стоит все там же, скрестив руки на груди, а потом тянется к шкафчику со специями, достается бальзамический уксус, аккуратно добавляет в блюдо и продолжает, снова смотря на Грэма, — а кто-то, как ты — чтобы скрыть ее от себя — Он замирает, кусает верхнюю губу и спрашивает: — Ты разрушил свои стены?

Уилл двумя большими шагами оказывается рядом. Он хочет кричать, но в итоге говорит почти полушепотом:

— Да, Ганнибал, да. Благодаря тебе. Твои изощренные… — он замолкает, подбирая слова, тяжело выдыхает и продолжает, — методы… дали плоды. И теперь я хочу ответных действий. Я разрушил все свои бастионы и стою перед тобой безоружный. Мне кажется, я достаточно честен с тобой в своих желаниях. Но чего хочешь ты? — последние слова звучат еле слышно, надрывно, и Уилл чувствует, как изнутри поднимается обида.

Ганнибал, все это время смотрящий на него с совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица, отворачивается, сглатывает тягуче, молчит несколько секунд и произносит ровно:

— Ужин готов. Я собирался накрывать на стол.

— А к черту, — зло рычит Уилл и смахивает стоящую на столе бутылку виски. Звук бьющегося стекла догоняет его уже в коридоре.

К ужину он так и не спускается.

***

Заснуть не получается. Горящее возбуждением тело — меньшее из зол, преследующих Уилла этой ночью. Образы возбужденного, тяжело дышащего Ганнибала мешаются в сознании с воспоминаниями о нем в выпачканной в своей и чужой крови рубашке, с бордовыми разводами под носом, с горящими отчаянной обидой глазами и желающего попрощаться с их совместным будущим. Проникновение изогнутого клинка во внутренности Уилла было, как отсечение, но именно эта рана еще больше сроднила их, впаяв друг в друга, сделав одного продолжением другого.

Уилл прикасается к изогнутому улыбкой шраму над пупком: он уже не болит, есть лишь небольшое онемение кожи слева, чуть выше, где при более сильном надавливании простреливает болью. Эта боль — лишь фантомное отражение той, что поселилась в нем, когда Ганнибал покинул его, оставил вариться в собственных сожалениях и воспоминаниях, в своих фантазиях, что бы было, будь Уилл чуть несдержаннее и свободнее от своих моральных псевдопринципов. Ведь тогда у него впервые появился шанс обзавестись семьей, человеком, по-настоящему его понимающим, что бы это ни значило для мира, в который пришли два таких создания, как они с Ганнибалом. Таких создания, какими видел и сотворил их Ганнибал. Но мир и его благополучие тогда были важнее для Грэма, и он со всей маниакальной напористостью, свойственной его натуре, вырезал неуместные желания из себя, вырезал их вместе с отражением в себе Ганнибала, уничтожая живущую на обратной стороне его личности сущность. Которая была прекрасной только для Ганнибала. Уилл ее панически боялся. Ведь, взглянув этой части личности в глаза, он видел в ней копию своего демона — рекурсию Ганнибала в себе.

Они оба были рекурсией друг друга — отражение в отражении, продолжающиеся бесконечно долго, пока не сольются в одной абсолютной личности, точке двухмерного пространства, — не догнать и не постигнуть.

И именно сейчас, когда до достижения абсолюта оставался всего шаг, запаниковавшим оказался Ганнибал.

Или же он чего-то ждал, опять строя свои путы, что нервировало Уилла еще сильнее.

Промаявшись в постели практически до зари, когда в темени постепенно начали проявляться более четкие очертания деревьев, но до полноценного рассвета было еще далеко, а образы и воспоминания окончательно истощили сознание, Уилл наконец почувствовал физический голод. Под ложечкой заныло, и тело, не получившее на ночь положенной доли калорий, вынудило подняться с постели и пойти все-таки на кухню.

Оставленная Ганнибалом под фарфоровым клошем порция ужина успела остыть, но Уилл не чувствовал в себе сил разогревать ее, поэтому принялся за еду прямо так, используя для рыбы только вилку и запивая вечернюю трапезу вполне утренним кофе. Он надеялся взбодриться, но кофеин не разогнал сон, а только больше усилил ощущение, что реальность вокруг плывет, как магический мираж, где они с Ганнибалом, сбежав от мира, живут в одном шикарном доме, Уилл поглощает его изысканные блюда, а уровень их близости не продвинулся дальше одного неловкого недопоцелуя. Пожалуй, их можно было назвать мужьями-убийцами, ведь убийцами они все же были, но до мужей им было слишком далеко. Уилл не мог отогнать от себя ощущение, что находится в каком-то кровавом сериале на нетфликс: так было неправдоподобно все, что с ним происходит.

Но он был живой и настоящий, о чем говорили все его бесконечные шрамы на изломанном теле и начинающая давить на виски головная боль напряжения. Ганнибал выплыл на кухню во всем своем великолепии — в шелковой бордовой пижаме, немного помятый, видимо, тоже не особенно нашедший общий язык этой ночью с Морфеем, и гладко выбритый. Даже усы полностью исчезли с его лица. Уилл не мог отогнать от себя какой-то образ дежавю, хотя был уверен, что такого Ганнибала за все время их знакомства он ни разу не видел.

Мужчина окинул ироничным взглядом Уилла, дожевывающего остатки овощей, и, вылив остатки кофе из кофеварки Уиллу в кружку, принялся за приготовление новой порции. Он двигался все еще расслабленно и мягко, но в каждом его движении была некая настороженность, как будто он ждал, что Уилл решит продолжить вчерашнее или завести об этом разговор. Но душевных сил Грэма явно не хватило бы на подобное, по крайней мере этим утром, поэтому он молчал, допивая свой кофе и наблюдая, как плечи Ганнибала постепенно расслаблялись.

— Завтрак, я так понимаю, на тебя не готовить. — Недовопрос-недоутверждение; Уилл лишь кивает согласно головой, а Ганнибал взбивает вилкой яйца, добавляя туда одному ему ведомые специи.

Уилл больше не стесняется любоваться им, не пытается сам в себе подавлять эмоции и желания. Он хочет Ганнибала всем своим существом и не собирается больше скрывать это ни от себя, ни от него. Если Лектера что-то не устраивает, он может прекратить это, но пока он только наблюдает краем глаза, как уже позавтракавший Уилл, вытянувший босые ноги по полу, оглаживает взглядом его ягодицы, обтянутые в шелк пижамы, и, кажется, еще раскованнее начинает двигаться по кухне, показывая себя во всей красе. Вышагивает, слегка покачивая бедрами, как породистый кот, знающий о своей значимости и сексуальности. На какой-то момент на его лице скользит еле заметная хитрая улыбка, которую он стирает недостаточно быстро, чтобы Уилл мог ее не уловить.

Ганнибал накрывает себе прямо за разделочным столом, там же, где оставил Уиллу ужин, не донося блюда до излюбленной им столовой, и, видя, что Грэм так и не решился уйти, заводит своего рода светский разговор:

— Ты сегодня вновь отправишься гулять по склонам?

Уилла не обмануть таким нейтральным тоном, но он вступает в диалог:

— Да, пожалуй.

— Я хотел тебе предложить более интересное времяпровождение, чем бесцельная прогулка по окрестностям. Я познакомился с интересным человеком, он охотник. — Уилл приподнимает бровь. Ганнибал наконец решил разнообразить их меню? Но он не хочет перебивать, лишь кивает. Ганнибал, делая глоток своего латте, продолжает: — У него есть лицензия на охоту в здешних лесах. На все виды животных, даже на медведей. Как ты понимаешь, он в том числе предоставляет ее на временное пользование, что и является его основным источником дохода. Своего рода торговля лицензией на смерть.* Иронично, не находишь?

— Охота? — Уилл не может уловить мотив, поэтому спрашивает напрямик. — Ты предлагаешь мне пойти на охоту? На животных?

— Все формальности будут улажены, даже при добыче сверх прайса, — довольно улыбается Ганнибал.

Уилл, все еще находясь в сомнении, уточняет:

— Я думал, слово «охота» для тебя имеет немного иное значение.

— Каждое слово имеет множество значений, если ты в него вкладываешь таковые, — улыбка его ядовитая и такая манящая, что Уилл еле сдерживается, чтобы не потянуться через стол, поцеловать эти мягкие губы и обвести языком острые хищные клыки, — но мой опыт многогранен.

Он произносит это с жутким апломбом и весь сочится гордостью. Уилл задается вопросом, сколько еще он не знает об этом человеке.

— Охота. — Уилл задумчиво хмыкает, перехватывает руку Ганнибала, касаясь его пальцев своими, и забирает у изумленного мужчины его кофе. Уилл делает глоток, слизывает пенку с губ, наблюдая, как Ганнибал пытается скрыть заинтересованность его губами, и добавляет, возвращая Лектеру напиток прямо в руку, туда, откуда забрал: — Почему бы нет. С ружьем я неплохо обращаюсь.

Ганнибал все еще смотрит на свою кружку с кофе и завороженно произносит:

— Но предпочитаешь руки. — От хрипотцы в его голосе Уилла одолевает гордость.

Ганнибал поднимает ясный взгляд на Уилла и улыбается так искренне и светло, что у профайлера все замирает внутри от восхищения.

— Никогда не поздно сместить приоритеты, — полушепотом произносит Уилл, и ни один из них не смог бы сейчас сказать, о каких именно приоритетах идет речь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Без понятия, возможна ли такая перепродажа лицензии. Канада всё-таки достаточно законопослушная страна. И автор совершенно не знает ничего про эту страну, только то, что доступно в русском сегменте Гугла. Но я не могу представить, как Ганнибал Лектер покупает лицензию на отстрел животных в местном лесничестве, тем более ради единичной охоты.
> 
> Коллаж к главе:  
> https://twitter.com/simsm00/status/1350556035006795778?s=19


	3. Chapter 3

Добираются до охотничьего домика они где-то полдня: сначала на машине по трассе они доезжают до стоянки охотников в горах, где в большом кафе самообслуживания Ганнибал снова ведёт себя как польский деревенщина, вызывая у Уилла приступы умиления. Он еле сдерживает улыбку, пока новообъявившийся Александр Жемайтис пожимает руки паре знакомых, сидящих за стойкой, и приземляется на высокий стул с ними рядом. Уилл старается держаться немного поодаль. Двое охотников, ведущих оживлённый разговор до их прихода, переключают всё внимание на них. Низкий, толстенький и улыбчивый Карл оказывается сопровождающим, который продал им лицензию на охоту. Он машет рукой официантке, прося налить гостям лучший кофе. Та морщится и наливает из той же ёмкости, что и остальным, наигранно улыбаясь и выставляя чашки на стойку. Пока Уилл давится кислым кофе, Ганнибал расспрашивает мужчин про семьи и детей, ведя себя добродушно и немного расхлябанно.

Судя по всему, он неплохо знаком с этими людьми. В отличие от Уилла, который всё это время старался не заводить новых знакомых, Ганнибал предпочитал вести хоть какую-то «светскую» жизнь, совершенно не боясь разоблачения. Грэм и сам не вызывал у людей особого желания общаться — угрюмым, молчаливым и замкнутым ещё больше, чем раньше; все его соприкосновения с внешним миром сводились к общению с кассирами и менеджерами по обслуживанию в магазинах ближайшего городка. Ганнибал же не терял времени и завёл очередных друзей.

Он представляет Уилла охотникам как сводного племянника Бена, и любопытство их на этом удовлетворено. Лишь второй мужчина, угрюмый брюнет-бородач средних лет, насупившись, разглядывает его исподлобья. Заметив это, Ганнибал отвлекает его пошлыми разговорами о молодой жене. Мужик, расплывшись в довольной улыбке, хвалит любимую, больше не обращая на Уилла никакого внимания.

Перекусив в кафе, они забирают вещи из машины и в сопровождении Карла углубляются в лес. И если на стоянке Уилл чувствовал лишь какое-то неопределенное ощущение беспокойства, которое развеивалось открытой улыбкой Ганнибала, то сейчас не помогал ни беззаботный трёп сопровождающего, ни умиротворяющая природа осеннего канадского леса. Гнетущее предчувствие давит на затылок, и к моменту, когда они добираются до домика, у Уилла от боли ноют и свербят виски.

Пока Грэм осматривает вполне удобное жилище, охотник разговаривает с Ганнибалом о предстоящей охоте:

— Тут мы. Если пойдёте на север вот сюда, — тычет он в карту, лежащую на обеденном столе, — доберётесь до тропы. Вам повезло, как раз попали до октября, возьмёте оленя ружьём, не надо по деревьям с арбалетами лазить. Ружьём-то всегда проворнее. Передёрнул и пошёл дальше. — Показав пошлый жест рукой, мужчина гогочет, отчего Уилл презрительно морщится, а Ганнибал, запрокинув голову, начинает хохотать, поддерживая знакомого.

Грэм не дослушивает и не вникает в обсуждение плана. Услышав только, что Ганнибал отказался от сопровождения их до тропы, он уходит исследовать второй этаж.

Наверху две спальни, в каждой — по четыре односпальные кровати, и большая совмещённая ванная комната с душевой кабиной и электрическим котлом, судя по всему, запитанным от электрогенератора. Уилл не идёт на чердак, чтобы проверить наличие накопительного бака с водой, посчитав, что, скорее всего, система схожа с системой в его доме в Волчьей Ловушке. Но, проверив для начала воду в кранах, он ставит котел на прогрев. Так он убивает время, пытаясь отогнать от себя неясное предчувствие. Всё, что сейчас он делает, поднимает в нём расплывчатые образы прошлого. Кажется, всё это они уже проходили. Уилл сейчас спустится, и Ганнибала не будет. И всё, что происходит сейчас, — мрачный сон, такой реальный и болезненно правдивый.

Поэтому Уилл не хочет спускаться: он проводит наверху как можно больше времени, расправляет две кровати в разных комнатах и оставляет в одной из них личные вещи.

Когда голоса замолкают, Уилл всё-таки решается вернуться вниз. Спускаясь по лестнице, он видит, как Ганнибал, оставшись один, растапливает камин. Лектер сидит на корточках, помешивая плохо разгорающиеся поленья кочергой, а потом, подняв взгляд, укоризненно произносит:

— Зря ты не остался, озвучили много полезной информации.

— Ты уверен, что мы на охоте, а не на лесном курорте? — спрашивает Уилл, садясь рядом с ним и поджимая под себя ноги. — Пока это больше похоже на любовное гнёздышко.

Ганнибал сжимает губы в тонкую линию и, не обратив внимания на шпильку, нравоучительно произносит:

— Завтра придется встать в четыре, так что сейчас, наверное, стоит поужинать и лечь спать. И тогда посмотришь, какой это курорт. — Он улыбается, смотрит на Уилла хитро и заговорчески шепчет, снова коверкая произношение, становясь жутко нелепым поляком: — Ты даже не представляешь, сколько мне пришлось заплатить за этот дом, да я бы купил пол-Глушицы!

Он морщит нос и карикатурно округляет глаза, взмахнув руками, и Уилл не может сдержать смех. Он хихикает и чувствует, как отпускает головная боль и беспокойство. Отсмеявшись, он смотрит на Ганнибала: тот сидит и глядит на него тепло и снисходительно; блики растопленного камина отражаются на его лице, делая взгляд ещё более мягким. И когда Уилл только подаётся вперёд, чтобы сократить расстояние между ними, Ганнибал произносит:

— Надо согреть еду и ложиться спать.

Он встаёт, отряхивает спортивные штаны от невидимой пыли и идёт на кухню, а Уилл только и может, что прикусить до боли внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтобы не закричать на него снова.

____  
_  
— Я скучаю по моим собакам, но я не буду скучать по тебе. Я не буду искать тебя, я не буду следовать за тобой. Я не хочу знать, куда ты пойдешь и что будешь делать. Я не хочу больше о тебе думать. Прощай, Ганнибал._

_Собственные слова ещё звучали в сознании, как нечто живое и осязаемое, поселившееся в мозгу, как паразит. Они точили его головной болью и чувством потери. Уилл отпустил Ганнибала, попрощался, чтобы не вспоминать. Но так ли легко приказать себе сделать что-то, просто потому что так должно быть правильно?  
Но правильно ли на самом деле?_

_Когда машины ФБР увозили от него сдавшегося Лектера, Уилл чувствовал облегчение, которого, наверное, и хотел от него Лектер. Ведь так просто выбросить из жизни близкого человека, когда не знаешь, где его искать, и вас больше ничего не связывает. Но Уилл чувствовал, как груз упал с его сердца, не когда Ганнибал уходил в пустоту их уже разного будущего; он ощущал это, когда Лектер показал, где себя искать._

_И сейчас Уилл бродил по холодному, заброшенному дому, пытаясь начать жить сначала. Зная, что где-то его будет ждать Ганнибал Лектер._

_Он поднялся наверх, проверил систему отопления, включил её на полную мощность, и снова спустился, чтобы растопить камин.  
Он методично совершал привычные действия: нарезать щепу, сложить дрова, добавь жидкости для розжига и поджечь готовую конструкцию. Это отвлекало, но слова, которыми он отверг Ганнибала, всё равно крутились в голове, уже разрозненные и хаотичные, как будто Уилл пытался сложить их в уме совсем в другие предложения. Предложения, в которых они с Ганнибалом не прощались._

_Было просто отпустить, но принять это было намного сложнее._

_Уилл сел в стоящее рядом кресло, протягивая руки к огню, и зацепился взглядом за записную книжку в кожаном переплете, лежащую в кресле напротив. Записнушку, в которой Ганнибал фиксировал свои формулы парадокса времени. Лектер всё ещё надеялся повернуть время вспять. Отмеренное им с Уиллом время. Ганнибал оставил эту книжицу Грэму — тоже попрощался._

_От осознания где-то за грудиной сдавило болью, дыхание сбилось, и весь кислород будто выкачали из комнаты. Слёзы, что всё это время он пытался сдерживать, наконец полились из глаз потоком тоски, сожаления и потери. Уилл, не выдержав, резко швырнул книжку в огонь. Он смотрел, как окутывало пламенем исписанные каллиграфическим почерком страницы, и глушил рвущийся из горла вой, закрывая рот ладонью, боясь показать свою слабость даже пустому дому._

_Не должно было быть так больно._

_Уилл получил всё, что хотел: он жив, свободен, а Ганнибал за решеткой.  
Но почему же внутри поселилась непроходящая безмерная тоска?_

_И как теперь жить с нею дальше?_

__

Заскорузлая боль вновь бередит внутренние раны, но Уилл отгоняет от себя отчаяние. Сейчас Уилл либо снова отдаст Ганнибала, как сделал это однажды, либо изменит вектор их отношений полностью.

***

Сосновые ветки хрустят под ногами, воздух обдаёт прохладой лицо, и запах хвои буквально стоит в носовых пазухах, проникая в мозг, умиротворяя сознание. Уилл бредёт по густому хвойному лесу вслед за Ганнибалом, вспоминая, как в детстве несколько раз ездил с отцом на охоту, когда тот ещё не увяз в долгах и беспробудном пьянстве и не растерял всех друзей. Школьника Уилла брали с собой на выезды, но всегда оставляли в лагере, обычно разбитом на берегу речушки или озера, — Грэм был слишком мал для охоты, но один дома оставаться не хотел, поэтому просил отца брать его с собой. Именно тогда Уилл полюбил природу в её первобытной красоте: он мог часами гулять по ближайшим перелескам, выискивая подходящую для рыбалки наживку, погружаясь в шепчущую ему что-то на своём языке природу, ощущая себя единённым и захваченным этим великолепием. Позже он и устраивался на берегу водоема и, чтобы убить время, рыбачил. Чаще всего его улов был успешнее добычи отца и его соратников, которые не так часто приносили крупного зверя, довольствуясь рыбой на ужин.

С того момента рыбалка стала для Уилла возможностью уйти от себя и проблем мира.

Сейчас, переступая то тут, то там стволы валежника, Уилл хочет почувствовать давно забытую отрешённость, но вместо этого его голову не покидает рой мыслей, настойчивых и не совсем уместных в этом величественном святилище природы. Ситуация с охотой кажется слишком странной, слишком рискованной и опасной. Не может Ганнибал действительно желать подобной забавы — для него подобное занятие нетипично.

Ганнибал ведёт их к месту предполагаемой тропы, сверяясь с компасом и какими-то записями на карте, и выглядит спокойным, почти таким же, как в прошлой жизни — немного любопытным и позабавленным, и одновременно совсем другой своей версией — аккуратно крадущимся хищником, которым Уилл долго жаждал его увидеть, пусть совершенно не в этой ситуации. Это сбивает с толку.

— Почему животные, Ганнибал, почему не человек? — прерывает тишину голос Уилла, и в тихих звуках природы он звучит словно выстрел.

Лектер останавливается, ещё раз смотрит на карту и оборачивается к Уиллу. Одетый в защитных зелёно-желтых цветов костюм, в серой нелепой шапочке, с ружьём наперевес, он выглядит как-то незнакомо, но столь же притягательно. Уилл делает несколько шагов вперёд, сокращая расстояние до минимума, рассматривает его точечный профиль, обветренную за несколько дней кожу и покрытое белесой щетиной лицо. Аристократическая гладкость, которой Лектер добился несколько дней назад, полностью сбрив бороду, превратилась в неопрятную небритость, делающую его лицо более мужественным и опасным; пытливые глаза излучали любопытство и азарт. Он смотрит на Уилла, который стоит почти вплотную и, втянув носом воздух, будто принюхиваясь, отчего ассоциации со зверем становятся чётче, приподнимает подбородок и тихо произносит:

— Охота на человека не всегда так интересна, как хотелось бы. Мы полагаемся на оружие, но разве это не так просто? Зверю хочется воздать почести. Даже Геракл, совершая свой первый подвиг, использовал оружие — и безуспешно. Стрелы не брали Немейского льва, и лишь задушив его, Геракл одержал победу. Иногда животные более равный соперник, чем человек.

— Но олень не лев, Ганнибал, — с сомнением говорит Уилл.

— Не олень, медведь, — оскаливает зубы Ганнибал, и у Уилла пробегает холодок страха по загривку, — олень для гризли та же добыча, и мы его подождём.

— Твоя непомерная жажда равняться с богами непостижима, — восхищённо отвечает Грэм, всматриваясь в восторженное лицо Ганнибала. Уилл касается острой скулы, проводит по колкому подбородку вниз и приближает своё лицо к лицу Ганнибала; тот больше не отодвигается, наоборот, опускает ружьё и прижимает за талию к себе. Уилл вглядывается, как радужка цвета меда становится красной, снова заливаясь кровью. Ганнибал, смотрящий Уиллу прямо в глаза, опускает веки и подаётся вперёд, опаляет дыханием рот, но больше не двигается, вновь давая Грэму выбор. Уилл не хочет думать, что в нём изменилось с вечера; он просто выдыхает одними губами, — скука тебе вредна, — и наконец целует.

Это похоже больше на борьбу за лидерство, нежели на поцелуй. Ганнибал кусается, вылизывал рот, вжимается в Уилла, закрывая всем своим существом мир вокруг него. Замирают птицы, замолкает шелест раскачивающихся крон, вмиг вымирают все насекомые. Для Уилла сейчас существует только Ганнибал, заслоняющий собой всю вселенную, его горячий рот и твёрдое тело под руками. Уилл вновь теряет голову от этой близости — он давно потерял её, но позволение Ганнибала быть с ним рядом, дышать с ним одним воздухом, существовать вместе, быть единым целым кажется лучшей в мире вещью. Уилл только сейчас понимает: какую бы авантюру Лектер не надумал, он последует за ним. Грэм с трудом прерывает поцелуй и шепчет куда-то в шею:

— Хорошо. — Короткий поцелуй в острый подбородок. Мир вновь обретает краски и звуки, но теперь они имеют бордовый оттенок. — Медведь так медведь, — уже громче произносит он.

И резко поворачивается, услышав треск сухостойных веток. Звук раздаётся поблизости, скорее всего из кустарников, и Уилл хватается за перекинутое через плечо ружьё. Ганнибал тянется к своему, лежащему на земле, но выстрел останавливает его. Капли крови брызжут в разные стороны; Ганнибал, сжав челюсть, зажимает в кулак ладонь, с тыльной стороны которой на землю капает алым, и замирает.

— Я бы так не торопился на твоём месте, Лектер, — слышится низкий и хриплый голос, и, судя по приподнятым уголкам губ Ганнибала, он узнаёт обладателя. — Красавчик, брось ружьё, а то я подстрелю твоего любовничка, — велят уже Уиллу, и он с неохотой выпускает оружие из ладони.

Кусты шевелятся, и им навстречу, так и держа под прицелом Ганнибала, выходит тот самый подозрительно смотрящий на Уилла в кафе брюнет с бородой.

Он презрительно морщится и, переводя взгляд с Грэма на Ганнибала, с отвращением произносит:

— А я-то думаю, что это рожа мне твоя знакома. Моя всё читает эту желтуху и вздыхает, как над любовными романами. Да я бы и не подумал, ну мало ли мужиков на свете. Пока ты этого с собой не приволок, — он кивает в сторону Уилла, но глаз от Ганнибала не отводит, — с шрамом на полрожи.

Лектер, всё это время стоящий с поднятыми руками, невозмутимый, как будто на него не смотрит дуло нарезного ружья, произносит тягуче, как его польская личность:

— Питер, ты что? Что удумал? Опять до чёртиков допился?

— Ты мне зубы-то не заговаривай! — рявкает охотник. — Медведя он захотел! Через сколько недель нам нужно было ждать исчезновение людей в городе? — Он подходит ближе, практически уткнув дуло Ганнибалу в лоб, и с отвращением добавляет: — Ну что, мужья-убийцы, вызвать копов или сделать с вами то же самое, что вы — со своими жертвами. Убить, освежевать и использовать по назначению? Как ты там говорил, Алекс, хотя погоди, Ганнибал, так же тебя зовут? Развеять скуку?

Пока тот говорит, у Уилла перед глазами проносится картина предстоящего.

Охотник нажимает на курок; выстрел в осеннем лесу раздается гулко и внезапно, пугает притаившийся на ветках птиц; шорох их крыльев в тишине природы останется последним живым звуком. Обрызганная кровавыми ошмётками пожухшая трава оживает от алых мазков, становясь картиной импрессиониста; несколько капель попадает на лицо Уиллу, и кусочек вышибленного головного мозга жирным пятном оседает на подбородке, стекая к воротнику. Ганнибал падает безвольным мертвым телом, больше никогда не способным ни на отвратительные поступки своего гениального ума, ни на искусство, будь то кровавые представления из мертвых тел или не менее прекрасные карандашные рисунки.  
Никогда больше Лектер не будет манипулировать его чувствами, никогда не будет вести свои интеллектуальные игры, оставаясь самым опасным человеком на всем свете, даже находясь взаперти за десятками замков. Он больше не огладит взглядом Уилла со скрытой похотью на дне зрачков, не попробует уйти от разговора, переводя тему на более нейтральную.  
Ганнибал никогда больше не улыбнётся Уиллу своей неидеальной улыбкой, не сверкнёт в его сторону горящими глазами.  
Ганнибала не будет.  
Больше не будет одного из самых известных маньяков-психопатов Америки.  
Ни рядом, ни где-то в этом мире.  
Он больше не будет ждать Уилла.  
В этом мире больше не будет любви всей его жизни.  
Уилл смотрит на мёртвое тело своего самого важного человека и смаргивает панику.

Закрыть глаза, зажмуриться, выдохнуть.

Открыть — дуло ружья направлено на всё ещё живого Ганнибала, но он смотрит только Уиллу в глаза.  
И тому ничего больше не надо, только тонкая улыбка и еле заметный кивок.

Мир сужается до ощущения собственного сердцебиения, ровного и мерного, и чувства, как мускулы слушаются каждого приказа мозга.

Прыжок, выстрел, крик паники, рукоятка ножа в руке, испуганный взгляд человека под ним и острый запах железа, пробирающий до костей. Удар-удар-удар, ещё удар, задушенные всхлипы, липко и горячо под руками. И тихое за спиной:

— Уилл.

Грэм откидывает нож в траву и смотрит на Ганнибала. Тот обходит по дуге истерзанное тело, носком ботинка отодвигает ружьё в сторону и присаживается рядом с окровавленным ножом. Он достаёт из внутреннего кармана куртки платок и, стараясь не касаться клинка, аккуратно и тщательно вытирает рукоятку.  
Закончив с этим, Ганнибал ещё раз смотрит на совершённое Уиллом, наклоняет голову набок и, подняв подбородок, принюхивается к лесному воздуху, как ищейка.

— Он должен был быть один. Насколько я знаю, больше охотиться он не планировал. Но всё-таки, как бы не были привычны в этой местности звуки выстрелов, нам следует покинуть опушку как можно быстрее.

Уилл смотрит на него как завороженный, не чувствуя сил сказать и слова. Ганнибал вновь поворачивается к нему и внезапно улыбается хищно и опасно, говорит что-то совершенно возмутительное:

— Грязно, Уилл. Грязно. Мощно. Первобытно. — Он касается лица Уилла, и только тогда тот понимает, что оно забрызгано кровью. Только теперь, в отличие от его фантазий, кровь эта не Ганнибала. Он ощущает облегчение, будто Ганнибал и правда был мертв, а Уилл повернул время вспять. Уилл опускает взгляд, наконец понимая, откуда липкое и вязкое на руках — кровь подсохла и запеклась между пальцами и на ладонях. Ганнибал не брезгует: он берет его руки в свои и подносит костяшки к губам, целуя испачканные пальцы. Шепчет судорожно, смотря на Грэма горящим взглядом: — Мой кровожадный талантливый любимый мальчик.

И это слово «любимый» наконец ставит всё на свои места. Восторг мешается с возмущением, признание окрыляет, а осознание происходящего снова вызывает злость. Уилл взвывает от обиды и толкает Ганнибала на землю. Удар — его губа лопается и окрашивает рот красным. Но Ганнибал не удивлён; он смеётся, счастливо и открыто. Уилл, оседлав бедра, трясёт его за грудки, раздражённо шипя:

— Что ты смеёшься, демон? Что смешного? Добился, да? Получил, что хотел?

Ганнибал внезапно замолкает и слизывает кровь с губы, смотрит пытливо, а Уилл всё продолжает, прижимая кулаками его плечи к земле:

— Первый раз, в отеле, ты удивился, а потом понял тенденцию. Это ведь была провокация, да? Ты знал, что ты под подозрением, и привёл меня сюда специально — посмотреть, что будет.

— Я, может, и проницателен, но не провидец, — фыркает Ганнибал.

— Не ври мне, ты обещал, — шипит Уилл ему в губы.

— Я верил в тебя. — Серьезно, и гнев как рукой снимает.

Уилл больше не хочет драться или кричать, он только шепчет тихо, почти обиженно:

— Сколько раз я должен убить для тебя, убить за тебя, чтобы ты поверил, что ты мне дорог? Чтобы ты перестал меня проверять? Столько же, сколько я отвергал тебя? Больше? Что нужно сделать, чтобы ты перестал сомневаться и понял, как я люблю тебя?

Взгляд Ганнибала меняется почти внезапно; он горит таким ужасающим огнем, что Уиллу снова хочется бежать: с таким взглядом убивают, и Уилл рефлекторно подскакивает — и тут же оказывается сбит с ног. Его прижимают к земле горячим тяжелым телом, утыкают носом в траву и опавшие ветки и шипят на ухо:

— Тихо-тихо, больше не сбежишь, слышишь меня? — И голос Ганнибала такой обволакивающий, что по загривку вниз к позвоночнику ползут мурашки. Ганнибал резко переворачивает его на спину, и Уилл наконец видит его истинное лицо, без масок. Страсть и животная потребность поглощают его сущность полностью, и остаётся только страшное манящее чудовище, инкуб, что когда-то завладел разумом Уилла, а теперь и телом, поглотив любую возможность сопротивляться. — Ты столько раз уходил, но больше я не дам тебе это сделать. Сказав такое, ты больше не сможешь убежать, ты понимаешь, Уилл? Теперь твоя дорога лишь в один конец. — Он наклоняется близко-близко, и следующие слова его как угроза, но для Уилла это — обещание. — Альтернатива — только смерть.

В глазах его — всполохи огня, такие манящие и обещающие муки ада. Но Уилл слишком давно горит в этой преисподней. С первой их встречи он потерял себя… или же приобрёл себя настоящего.

Всё едино.

Он зажмуривается и прислушивается, как внутри догорают остатки мостов, ещё связывающие его с миром.

Миром без Ганнибала.

_  
— Вы правы, мы очень похожи. Вы так же одиноки, как и я…_

_— Спаси себя, убей их всех…_

_— Ганнибал влюблен в меня?  
—… Да. Но жаждете ли вы его?.._

_— Если бы я видел тебя каждый день своей жизни целую вечность, я бы вспоминал этот день…_

_— Я и ты, мы размываемся… Мы соединены…_

_— Видишь, это всё, что я хотел для тебя, Уилл. Для нас обоих…_

_— Я никогда не знал себя таким, каким знаю себя, когда я с ним…_

_— Вы только что обрели религию…_

_— Ты мне нужен, Ганнибал…_

_— Я изменился. Вы меня изменили…_

_— Я один в этой тьме.  
— Нет, Уилл, ты не один, я стою рядом с тобой…  
_

Уилл открывает глаза.

— Да, — выдохом в губы, — только один путь. С тобой.

В этом моменте, когда духовное слияние их губительной любви выливается в физическое, когда Ганнибал кусает его губы до крови, и прошлый мир рассыпается в пепел, Уилл чувствует, быть может, в первый раз за свою жизнь всепоглощающее счастье.

Ганнибал рассказывал однажды, как бросал дорогую фарфоровую чашку, и та разбивалась вновь и вновь. А Ганнибал всё бил и бил дорогой сервиз в надежде, что чашка соберётся. Некий жизненный эксперимент Ганнибала Лектера, казался совершенно неудачным. Но именно сейчас их союз — та самая собранная чашка.  
Они сначала разрушили друг друга, разломали на кусочки дорогого цветного фарфора, а потом собрали как высокохудожественный кинцуги*, оставляя на телах и душах золотые шрамы-заплатки, оставаясь способными существовать только в руках своего возлюбленного-разрушителя-творца.

Ганнибал целует его шею, движется беспорядочно, пытаясь напиться прикосновениями, как путник в пустыне. Он стягивает с Уилла куртку и расстёгивает рубашку. Осенняя прохлада не остужает горящую под его руками и поцелуями кожу; кажется, она горит ещё сильнее, когда огненный жар следует за напористыми касаниями Ганнибала. Уилл пытается перехватить его руки, спустить ниже, к давно требующей внимания эрекции, но не успевает за хаотичным прикосновениями. То, что Ганнибал делает с Уиллом, больше похоже на поклонение, чем на нечто сексуальное, и именно это ещё больше заводит. Ганнибал кусает кожу над ключицей — боль выстреливает в пах вспышкой возбуждения. Уилл шипит и сгибает ноги, обхватывает ими Лектера за поясницу, чтобы прижаться ближе, вплавиться, максимально сократить осязаемое расстояние между ними, будто пытаясь компенсировать все годы порознь. Его эрекция трётся о бедро Ганнибала, и становится так хорошо, что даже не верится, что в таком положении, — посреди леса, рядом с трупом, потираясь о другого мужчину как подросток, — Уилл может получать такое острое удовольствие. Но это впервые происходит именно с Ганнибалом, а всё, через что проходит Уилл вместе с ним, становится чем-то особенным. Ганнибал дышит напротив сердца, порыкивая, а потом приподнимается вопреки протестам Уилла и опускает руку вниз. Он расстегивает наконец их брюки, кладёт сухую горячую ладонь Уиллу на член, вторую — плашмя на собой же сотворенный шрам-улыбку, и этот контраст удовольствия и отдающей в шраме боли — как электричеством по нервам. Ганнибал двигает руками, болезненно сжимая на члене и на рубце, и Уилл воет в голос от переизбытка ощущений.

И когда оргазм вот-вот нагрянет, Лектер приближает своё лицо к лицу Уилла и шепчет, страстно и жадно:

— Я бы хотел снять послойно твою кожу, добраться до фасций, медленно, группа за группой, снять с тебя все мышцы, оголить кости. Чтобы любоваться совершенством твоего тела, чтобы запомнить его, зарисовать, как переплетены твои нервы и вены, каким идеальным создала тебя природа. — Он практически рычит, обхватывает оба члена одной ладонью, другой двигается вверх, туда, где бешено бьется сердце. И все, что он говорит, так отвратительно, так красиво, что Уилл от наслаждения еще чуть-чуть — и упадет за грань. Но он старается не закрывать глаза, чтобы видеть. Видеть и чувствовать все, что может дать его личный монстр. Ладонь Ганнибала давит Уиллу на грудину, и он шепчет, будто молится: — Я бы вновь отдал свою свободу. — Грэм мотает головой, судорожно произнося «нет-нет», но Ганнибал продолжает: — Отдал бы её за возможность разобрать и снова собрать тебя воедино. Почувствовать в руках биение твоего сердца, не причинив тебе вреда.

Его слова такие откровенные, такие патологические, рвут своей нежностью и болью буквально изнутри, и Уилл как будто отвечает на них, взрываясь в его руках мучительным и огненным удовольствием, изливаясь белесыми каплями себе на живот. Рычание; Ганнибал заваливается на него, несколько раз двигает рукой и следует за ним.

Он накрывает Уилла собой, как живым одеялом, утыкается лицом в шею, и Уилл чувствует влагу на своей коже. Он кладёт испачканную в чужой крови руку Ганнибалу на затылок и перебирает удивительно мягкие пряди между пальцами. Поднимает взгляд туда, где кроны вековых сосен сходятся в гигантские треугольники, и прикрывает глаза. Из послеоргазменного марева его вырывает голос Ганнибала:

— Мой мальчик, мой любимый мальчик, — шепчет он, нависая над Уиллом, и тот видит слёзы, текущие из его глаз. Уязвимый Ганнибал кажется еще красивее, и что-то болезненное сжимается внутри. — Каждое моё вмешательство меняло тебя, — полушепотом продолжает Лектер, и Уилл протягивает руку, чтобы стереть его слезы, но только размазывает по лицу кровавый след, — дарило написанные мною шрамы. Но мои стремления поменять тебя, увидеть изнутри ничтожны перед желанием твоего благополучия. Спустя столько лет я полностью принял свои главные желания: я хочу, чтобы ты был жив и счастлив. Но счастлив только рядом со мной.

Уилл опускает веки, не справляясь с собой, ощущая, как щиплет глаза, прикусывает губы и кивает несколько раз, неспособный после услышанного произнести ни слова.

Он чувствует, как Ганнибал застегивает их одежду, заправляет его рубашку в штаны и встаёт с Уилла, собирая раскиданные ими вещи. Он не просит ответа на свои излияния, но они того и не требуют. Уилл переступил черту, и обратного пути действительно нет.  
Что бы сейчас ни говорил Ганнибал — ничего не изменится.  
Это был выбор Уилла.  
И он больше не собирается убеждать себя в обратном.

Уилл садится, осматриваясь, и видит протянутую руку.

— А вот теперь точно нужно уходить. Пошли. Необходимо избавиться от трупа и добраться до ночлега до сумерек, — говорит Ганнибал, помогая ему подняться. — Если честно, меня начинают потихоньку одолевать кровососущие. Слой репеллента пора бы тоже обновить.

Он морщится, и Уилл не сдерживает улыбки.  
Грэм, чувствуя какую-то необычайную легкость в теле, немного шатаясь, наконец-то без эмоций осматривает открывшуюся перед ним картину: разбросанные в разные стороны ружья, чуть поодаль — их куртки, а посередине изломанной куклой лежит труп охотника. Грудная клетка его — кровавое месиво: Уилл насчитывает навскидку не менее десятка ножевых ранений, и в довершение всего — небрежно вскрытое горло. Если бы он увидел подобное в расследовании, подумал, что человек, убивший мужчину, как минимум был в состоянии аффекта, как максимум — сошёл с ума: с какой отчаянной злостью совершалось это убийство. Но Уилл не будет больше ставить себе диагнозы, достаточно ему Ганнибала рядом.  
Он ещё раз смотрит на труп и поворачивается к Лектеру, который деловито отряхивает куртку и надевает её.

— Прошло уже полгода с момента падения. Нас официально мертвыми так и не признали и, судя по всему, всё-таки разыскивают. Не хочешь передать привет Джеку, Ганнибал?

Тот прищуривается, смотрит за спину Уиллу, наклоняет голову по-совиному и вновь глядит в глаза:

— Ты думаешь об искусстве или чём-то более приземлённом? Например, шарады? Хочешь поиграть? — В глазах его — азарт и предвкушение.

— У меня есть одна мысль. Но тогда его нельзя оставлять в лесу. Испортят звери. — Уилл морщится, представляя доставку тела.

— Неся труп в дом, мы становимся уязвимыми при встрече с человеком или тем же медведем. Ты готов совершить очередной подвиг, Уилл? Не проще бы обустроить всё здесь? — Ганнибал всё ещё скептичен, но Уилл смотрит иронично, просительно поднимая брови, и Ганнибал сдаётся. — Ну что ж. Риск быть разоблачённым ради того, чтобы утереть нос бывшему боссу? Пожалуй, я тебя понимаю. В своё время я рисковал, чтобы открыть свои чувства.

Уилл хмыкает, и Ганнибал снова улыбается. Уилл с удовольствием привыкнет к его улыбке.

Ганнибал помогает Уиллу немного отмыть руки из одной из фляжек с водой; вторую они стараются не трогать, оставляя на дорогу. Грэм старательно не думает о запекшейся крови под ногтями. Они собирают ружья, забирают нож как орудие убийства, от которого придется все-таки избавиться, и, беря труп за конечности, словно садовую тачку, направляются в сторону лесного домика. Все эти действия такие обыденные и привычные, но Уилл больше не поражается сам себе.  
Теперь он себя принял.  
Принял полностью.

Ганнибал идёт впереди, беря на себя большую часть ноши, а Уилл плетётся сзади.  
Путь неблизкий, и когда они очередной раз останавливаются отдохнуть, Ганнибал спрашивает:

— Ты боишься? Того, что будет дальше? — Он отпивает воды из фляги и передаёт её Уиллу. Теперь он без шапки, которую запихал в карман. Всё ещё разгоряченный от их близости и тяжёлой ноши, он стоит в расстегнутой куртке. Уилл задумывается, рассматривая его потрясающего цвета волосы: смесь черного, красного перца, корицы и соли, достоверно нарисовать которые наверняка желал бы любой художник. Он запоминает этот образ Ганнибала, пытаясь сложить его в разросшиеся комнаты в их общем дворце памяти, делает глоток и произносит:

— Наверное, у меня давно атрофировалось это чувство. Нет больше страха и боли. Мы всё придумали, чтобы надеть себе путы и ограничения. Теперь я свободен.

Ганнибал приподнимает уголки губ и добавляет:

— Только если нас не поймают.

— Ты наверняка уже что-то придумал, — улыбается ему Уилл. Он подходит к Ганнибалу, касается длинной седой пряди над его лбом и заправляет её наверх. Та упрямо падает обратно. Уилл запускает пальцы в его волосы, прочесывая их назад, рассматривая, как Ганнибал закрывает глаза и лицо его меняется от блаженства. Если бы Ганнибал умел мурчать, Уилл однозначно бы это почувствовал. Он коротко касается обветренного рта Ганнибала своим, встречая такое же лёгкое прикосновение в ответ, и отстраняется. Лектер открывает глаза и произносит:

— Ну, если об этом. Как ты относишься к островным государствам, Хью?

Уилл заливисто смеётся и согласно кивает:

— Превосходно!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Кинцуги или кинцукурой, — японское искусство реставрации керамических изделий с помощью лака, полученного из сока лакового дерева (уруси), смешанного с золотым, серебряным или платиновым порошком.Философская основа искусства кинцуги заключается прежде всего в том, что поломки и трещины неотъемлемы от истории объекта, и поэтому не заслуживают забвения и маскировки.
> 
> Коллаж к главе:  
> https://twitter.com/simsm00/status/1350789190603124737?s=19

**Author's Note:**

> Коллаж к главе  
> https://twitter.com/simsm00/status/1350470599169159170?s=19


End file.
